Clois Lemons
by Endeavor Network
Summary: A collection of Clois lemons. Accepting suggestions/requests, but I can't guarantee I will write all of them (Some of ya'll might want a threesome with Perry White).
1. Chapter 1

***looks into the camera with a look betraying my existential crisis over having written these***

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lois panted loudly and held onto Clark's neck as she bounced on his lap. He was kneeling with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand cupped under her upper thigh. He snapped his hips up at a rapid pace aided by how slick she was. He breathed through an open mouth as he watched her with the lusty satisfaction of a voyeur.

Suddenly, his right hand grasped her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck and breasts, which were slick with sweat. She gasped. He leaned over her and licked the hollow between her clavicles. His hips kept up their exciting rhythm as he kissed and tasted down her chest. He growled and pulled her down so her hips were flusher to his. She cried out and held onto his triceps as her body was shaken by his relentless movements. She moaned, feeling her climax near. She wanted to ride him like before, but she couldn't with her body tilted like it was. She tried to lean forward, but he wouldn't relinquish his grip on her hair.

That wasn't fair; using his strength to get what he wanted. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull herself forward, but he wouldn't let her budge.

"Clark!" she whined.

The next thing she knew, she was tumbling backward onto the bed. She bounced slightly as she hit the mattress. She had slipped off of his dick, and his wide form loomed over her in the dark. Her body trembled in nervous anticipation of what he was about to do to her. She waited, but he didn't move.

"Clark?" she said quietly in a high-pitched voice.

She heard him take a deep breath. He quickly entered her again and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly and wrapped her legs around his back, but it was apparent that this was not what he was about to do before. She pulled away.

"What happened?"

He hesitated and sighed.

"I think I might've been about to do something brash."

She grinned.

"I like brash."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. C'mon, let's start again."

He still didn't get back to where he was before. She understood his concern, but she missed the frenzied passion. Clark was gentle and thoughtful all the time. For once, he had stopped thinking and given himself over to his instincts, and it had been hot as hell. She broke the kiss again.

"Stop thinking," she commanded.

He stopped moving.

"I know, but if I lose control –"

"You won't," she replied emphatically, "Before, that was amazing. It was hot. I trust you."

Clark released another sigh, but a defeated one this time. He started up more forcefully. It wasn't as hard as before, but it was enough to get her to orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clark and Lois try anal.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Clark blushed as much at the scene before him as his active role in it. Lois lay on her back, spread in front of him. He was kneeling between her legs, holding her by the hips, and plunging into her. Her breasts shivered each time his thighs collided with hers. It was bad enough that he was doing something so unabashedly lewd, but she had to stare at him, as well. Worse, it had been his idea. He didn't so much propose it as gingerly take up position and raise an eyebrow. She eagerly agreed. She had lectured him on previous occasions about being bolder during sex. Thankfully, they were both enjoying their current activity.

Her back arched, and he swore she'd earned them both a ticket to hell with that look. He pulled out, grabbed her ankles, and flipped her over. She yelped, but he didn't wait to drive back inside. He enjoyed the view of her ass this time. Lois moaned loudly, and he was quite pleased with himself. A few minutes later, she was coming, clutching the sheets beside her head. He pulled out quickly before he could follow her.

He lay down on top of her, but kept his weight off by propping himself up on his forearms. He aligned his dick along the crease of her rear and nuzzled his face into her hair. She caught her breath, then turned her head to the side with a smile.

"Do you wanna try anal?" she asked.

He hadn't expected that. Her ass did feel good against him, but that wasn't what he meant when he put it there.

"Oh. I didn't mean it that way."

She giggled.

"I see. Would you like to try anyway? I have experience."

He hesitated.

"Did you use the bathroom already?"

"Yeah. Right before you came actually," she giggled again, "Maybe a poor choice of words."

She shifted beneath him, and he got off to allow her to climb out the bed. She walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer, and felt around. She pulled out a large bottle of lube. She set it down on the bedside table and winked.

"Be right back," she said before walking to the bathroom.

He fondled his balls as he waited for her to return. When she did, she flopped down beside him, sat with her knees up, and squeezed lube onto her fingers. She rubbed it around her anus.

"Sorry if you feel left out, but I haven't done this in a while."

"It's ok."

Clark didn't mind watching. She knew best how to warm herself up. She rubbed slowly with one finger, then placed the tip at the opening. She pressed in, and her body tensed. She waited for her muscles to relax before she proceeded. She got her finger in to her third knuckle, then dragged it in and out, slowly at first, then faster. She stopped and glanced at him.

"Do you want to try?"

He nodded emphatically, and she squeezed some lube into his hand. Scooting closer, he reached down and slid his finger in. Her muscles clenched around it. She quickly relaxed, and he continued. He felt her eyes on him, so he kept his eyes on what he was doing. The movement became easier, and he tentatively added a second finger. She hummed her approval.

After a few minutes, she said, "Ok, that's enough."

She turned around and got on her hands and knees. Clark kneeled behind her, placed his left hand on her hip, and held his tip to her entrance.

"Do it slow."

He pressed gradually till the tip was in. The pressure was already getting a rise out of him. He continued at an achingly slow pace and got an inch inside.

"It feels really big," she chuckled breathily.

He tried to be as gentle as possible, but she only took about three inches before it couldn't go any further.

"It's ok," she said softly, "Just pull it out and try again."

He still couldn't fit more than half of it, but he did the best he could with thrusting, being careful not to force in more than her body allowed. He wasn't really fucking her at this pace, but regardless, the tightness was glorious. Her muscles clenched furiously around his length, and the feeling on the tip as it spread her firm walls to let him in…

After about five minutes without any noise from Lois, he asked, "Is this doing anything for you?"

She chuckled again.

"I thought it would open up, but I guess I'm more out of practice than I thought."

He pulled out and pushed onto her side, then he lay behind her and kissed her neck. He slipped two fingers into her anus, and she turned her head so he could kiss her. When their lips broke apart, she reached down and rubbed her clit. She moaned contentedly and closed her eyes. Several seconds passed before they flew open again.

"You haven't cum!"

"No."

She grabbed his wrist to remove his fingers from her ass. He smiled in amusement, and she turned to face him. She ran her hands down his abdomen.

"I'd like to be inside you, if you don't mind," he said.

"As in, my vagina?"

"Yeah."

She lifted her leg, and he immediately hooked it onto his hip and entered her. He humped her even as he rolled her onto her back. It only took about two minutes for him to finish. He rolled them back over onto their sides and gazed lovingly at her.

"Would you like some more?" he asked in a rough voice as his fingers winded down to her crotch.

She gave him a sultry smile.

"Yes, please."

His finger circled her clit till she was biting her lip and moaning, then he slid down so he could use his mouth. She came soon after, gripping his hair and crushing his forehead against her pelvic bone. After licking up her natural lubrication like it was icing, he came back up and pulled her against his chest, beaming at her.

* * *

 **If you were hoping for a steamy anal scene, don't worry, I'll be doing one eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lois's reflections on what about Clark turns her on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Clark's temperament made Lois melt. His gentleness and the adoration in his eyes when they made love gave her a whole other depth of sensation she had never experienced before. He touched her like she was the most precious, gorgeous thing in the world, and he made her believe it.

But, she also loved it when he was less careful. When he gripped or bit or pounded a little too hard. Sometimes, he didn't realize it right away, and she came under his brutal love-making. Occasionally, he did it on purpose, when she really begged him. She loved the bruises, too. She assured him of it on several occasions, verbally or by other means. She was possessive of him, and it turned her on to think that he had, even unconsciously, marked her as his.

The danger of sex with a Kryptonian was a major turn-on. She remembered the first time the idea made her wet. She was giving him head as he lounged on the bed, and his hand clenched in her hair. His grip slowly tightened till it hurt. So easily, he could rip the follicles right out. It gave her a pang of fear and arousal at the same time. She trusted that it would never happen, but still, the _idea_ of it. Ever since, she wanted to test those limits, become powerless to that barely-contained strength.

The exoticness of his alien identity was alluring, as well. The thought usually came when she was struck with awe by his beauty. He was the last of his species, and he was here, on Earth, with her. He was the rarest angel, so she cherished him like he deserved. She pressed her lips to the shell of his ear and purred his beautiful name – "Kal" – and he shuddered and gave himself to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Clark gets a surprise handjob.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lois and Clark were sitting on the couch watching a football game, which she wasn't particularly interested in. She enjoyed football, but she had other things on her mind at the moment. She glanced at Clark. His eyes were glued to the screen.

" _Fuck it,"_ she thought and turned to him to undo his pants.

He gave her a pleasantly surprised expression. It really was ironic, she thought, that Clark always acted surprised or bashful at sex. Granted, she had deflowered him, but they had been living together for a month, and they both had healthy "appetites."

He lifted his hips to push his pants down a little, and she reached into his underwear and pulled his length out. She wrapped both hands around it, one above the other, and started stroking. Normally, she put him in her mouth, but today, she wanted to watch his face.

Clark was an absolute delight to watch during sex. He was an open book with all his adorable little emotions on display. Lust, doubt, embarrassment, nervousness, momentary abandon. Love. The noises he made were also unbearably endearing. He produced as diverse a plethora of sounds as women were typically expected to. She had never met a guy who would whimper for her. And he could beg, too. Clark was wonderfully submissive. She was pretty sure she could stick her finger up his ass without warning, and he wouldn't protest beyond a yelp of her name. She wondered if it stemmed from a desire to relinquish power. It certainly gave her a power trip to have him turn to putty in her hands.

At the moment, her boyfriend was doing just that. His head lay back against the couch, and his brow was crinkled in a tense expression. He swallowed loudly, Adam's apple bobbing. She smirked and rubbed one hand over the tip. His lips parted, and his chest suddenly rose with a sharp intake of breath. As she continued, his quads bunched, his back arched, and his jaw clenched. A strangled moan got trapped in his throat. He let out the breath he was holding and panted and moaned intermittently. She pumped his dick harder as his desperate noises almost made her feel sorry for him.

Finally, he stretched and cried out. She watched his hands turn palm up and clench into fists. She knew that if they had been touching anything, it would've been pulverized. His cum shot out onto her fingers and dripped down his shaft. His face was contorted into an expression of bliss. He was practically glowing. When he caught his breath and opened his eyes again, they betrayed his grateful adoration. She coyly put her wet pinkie in her mouth, and lust flashed in his eyes. She extended her index finger to him, and he instantly became meek. She watched him expectantly till he slowly leaned forward and wrapped his attractive lips around the tip. He licked it clean and lifted his eyes to her, silently seeking approval. She smiled, pulled her finger away, and kissed him. Yes, she was very pleased with him. He was going to be rewarded for this.

* * *

 **I love femdom, if you can't tell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lois surprises Clark with a new outfit.**

 _ **What drugs am I taking?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Clark knocked on Lois's door.

"It's open," she called from inside.

He entered, and she continued, "Can you lock it behind you?"

Her voice was coming from the bathroom.

"How are you?" he called, and she giggled.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good."

It was 9:00 PM, unusually late for them to meet. Normally, they had dinner around 6:00, but Lois had stayed late at the office and texted him, asking if he could come by later. Of course, he said yes.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened, and Lois stepped out. She wore a fluffy pink bathrobe, and her hair was in a ponytail. She smelled like rose body wash, but she had on make-up. Her grey eyes were accented by a light brown eye shadow, and her lips were coated in pink lip gloss. She smiled.

"Don't just stand there."

He hadn't realized he'd been staring. He grinned and walked over to her. She took hold of his shoulders as his hands found her waist. He melted into her and caressed her sides, deepening the kiss. Their tongues stroked over each other. Clark wondered if she was wearing anything under the robe. He glanced up at the windows. The blinds were down. He started to slide the robe off her shoulders, but she broke the kiss.

"No fair. You've got more on right now than I've got on under here."

He grinned again.

"Right."

He tossed his jacket aside, then his shirt. Her hands greedily explored the planes of his chest. He picked her up so their faces were level. She wrapped her legs around him and slightly rocked her hips. After a minute, he set her down, and she turned and walked to the dining table. She pulled out a chair and gestured to it.

"Won't you take a seat? I have something to show you."

He raised an eyebrow, but was clearly amused as he sat down. She stood several feet in front of him, out of arm's reach, and untied the belt of the robe with some ceremony. He waited expectantly as a crooked smile steadily grew on his face. She pulled the robe open and let it slide down to the floor. His eyes widened. Her outfit wasn't anything particularly naughty, but it was on Lois, so of course, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She wore a black lace set of underwear: an extreme push-up bra and panties. Both had a tiny red bow in the front. She spun around. When she turned, he saw that the panties didn't really cover her butt, so a good deal of her cheeks were on display.

"Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah," he said dumbly, then realized her wasn't using his manners, "You look beautiful."

She grinned and came closer to kiss him. He took the opportunity to grab her barely-covered ass. She licked and worried his bottom lip, and his dick throbbed urgently in his pants. She stepped back, and her eyes were darker.

"Take off the rest and stay exactly where you are."

He let her go and watched as she padded down the hall to the bedroom. How lucky was he that she wanted him? He stood up, removed the rest of his clothes, and sat back down. She returned not a second later. She was holding a bottle of something. She set it on the floor to his left and knelt in front of him. Was she going to give him a blowjob? That was just fine by him. She took the bottle and squeezed the gel-like contents onto her palm. He realized that it must be lube. Lois was classy and owned sex toys; of course she had lube. She lathered it on her palms, then took his dick in her hands, sliding them from base to tip. The lube was cool at first, but quickly warmed up. It felt a lot better than lotion.

She was so good at pleasuring him, he swore she knew his body better than he did. He breathed deeply as both her hands moved, and her right thumb massaged the underside of his pink tip. She watched his face as she worked. Eye contact was uncomfortable for him as much as it was a turn-on. He used to look away, but he didn't this time. Still watching him, she wrapped her glossy lips around the tip. His breath faltered, and he bit his bottom lip. He groaned when she sucked and flicked her tongue over it. Her left hand cupped his balls and fondled them. Clark liked having his balls handled, though he'd never told her that explicitly. She worked her fingers into the muscles around them, and he let out a hoarse sigh as his dick jerked in her mouth. She looked up with a faint smile. She started stroking him faster and moving her head back of forth. Clark's back arched, his legs quivered, and his fingers flexed. He was going to come soon.

Lois pulled away and slowly stopped stroking him. A whine built at the back of his throat, but she reached for the lube, so he figured she just needed more. Personally, he thought everything had been going very smoothly. To his surprise, however, she didn't rub the lube on her hands. She put it on her chest. She applied it to her bosom, then pushed her hand down into her cleavage. Clark was confused, but it was hot as hell.

"Uh, Lois," he said, not expecting his voice to be that deep or that shaky.

She smirked, still distracting him by lathering the depths of her bra with the shiny substance.

"Don't worry, Smallville."

She slid closer again, took ahold of him and began stroking again, earning a soft moan from him. She leaned forward and kissed his abs. Her back arched, giving him a nice view of her ass. Her panties were riding up into the crease. If it was uncomfortable, he'd be happy to remove them for her. He felt his dick sliding into something. He couldn't see what it was, since Lois was blocking the view. Whatever it was, it was hot and felt like…like…

" _Oh my God,"_ he thought.

Lois wasn't stroking him anymore. She was on her hands and knees, rocking her body back and forth. She lifted her head and gave him that wicked look of hers. He glimpsed the first four inches of his thick length slipping into her glossy cleavage.

"Fuck, Lois," he muttered with what almost sounded like chagrin.

She laughed aloud. He realized this was why she bought an extreme push-up bra. She planned the whole damn thing. The last thought that crossed his mind was an amorous, _"She's such a slut,"_ before his body convulsed, and his orgasm ripped through him. He threw his head back as his hips thrusted involuntarily. He felt the streams shooting out of him, and he purred with a lusty, agonized grin on his face. When the heavenly sensation subsided, he looked down at Lois. She had pulled away, but lines of thick cum decorated her chest and the outside of her bra.

"Sorry," he said, even though a smile still lingered on his lips.

She smiled back.

"It'll wash out."

She reached out and grabbed his dick again, making him jolt. Her left hand squeezed under his balls, creating a sort of vice so the blood couldn't escape. She pumped him emphatically, and he groaned and wriggled.

"Ah…!"

She pressed on the tip, and he almost flew out the seat.

"Lois!" he screamed, and she stopped, thank the lord.

"W-what are you doing?"

She looked at him innocently.

"I'm just touching you, love."

"But it's too much."

"You don't like it?"

"It hurts…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Clark paused. It hurt. She actually hurt him. This was a rarity. His curiosity got the better of him. He shook his head. She nodded and continued. It was still agony. His body was trying to get away and get closer at the same time. He practically wailed, and his hips bucked. He crossed his hands behind the back of the chair, which creaked dangerously under him. Clark already knew he was a little bit of a masochist. Now he was going to have to open up to Lois about that, too. Or did she already know? Had she guessed it?

She rubbed her palm on the tip, and he screamed for her to stop. Once again, she asked him if it was enough, he said no, and she resumed her torture. He moaned pitifully, and in spite of the pain, could envision a second orgasm. He was trying desperately to not break the chair with all his flailing and pushing back on it. He let loose a string of curses like he had never done in his life. Lois sucked his tip into her mouth, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't grab her because he'd hurt her, and he couldn't grab the chair because he'd break it and send them both toppling. Brain-melting pleasure was forced onto him, and he came apart, spurting cum into her mouth and not even aware of it.

He was weak and lethargic afterward, and she was mercifully gently with him. She stood before him and ghosted her hands over his shoulders and up to his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

"Come to bed, darling."

He didn't know how he made it there, but he collapsed and fell asleep almost immediately. He woke up the next morning before the sun was up. He figured he'd leave a note and go, but she caught him trying to sneak out and brought him back. This led to a heated round of sex with her on top, followed by cunnilingus, followed by him taking her from behind. They showered together and mutually masturbated, then made out before going to work. Lois was definitely expanding Clark's realm of knowledge. He had never made such efficient use of his mornings before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clark and Lois haven't been together, but that doesn't mean they haven't thought about it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Clark was lazy waking up. He stirred and felt his morning erection against the sheets through his underwear. He did it again, enjoying the sensation. It was too bad he showered at night. That was his favorite place to jerk off. Whatever. He reached under the covers and shivered a little as he cupped his crotch. He had a few minutes before he had to get up anyway.

Throwing the covers off and pushing his underwear down to his thighs, he took hold of his length. He idly stroked it as he grabbed the lotion. After applying a good amount, he lay back, with his left hand behind his head, and closed his eyes. Arbitrary, lusty thoughts drifted through his mind until one image sprang up: waves of strawberry-blonde hair cascading down pale skin. He increased his grip and imagined what the rest of that skin looked like. Her breasts were probably small and perky, small enough to encompass in one hand…

He snapped at himself. He respected her too much. He shouldn't be thinking of her this way. They weren't even dating. They'd shared one kiss, that was all. Still, that kiss had been very passionate. She'd practically bitten his lips. He bet that she bit her lovers. He imagined so, at least, from the way she glanced him over sometimes. He wanted her soft, moist lips to brush delicately over his chest before parting to bare sharp teeth that sunk into his flesh.

He ghosted his index finger over the tip and shivered again. He pictured her nipples trailing down his abs as she moved lower. Oh, this was wrong.

''''''''

Lois moaned as her fingers teased around her vagina. She had woken up from another dream about Clark Glorious Kent, and if she didn't deal with the urge before she went to work, she'd end up hauling him into the nearest supply closet. She positioned the vibrator at her entrance and easily pushed it all the way in. It stimulated her g-spot, and she rubbed around her clit with two fingers. Her hips squirmed, and she made a strange gurgling noise. Oh, Clark made her look like such an idiot sometimes. But damn, did she want she want to fuck him. More than she'd ever wanted anything. She wanted to do dumb, lovey-dovey things, too. But at the moment, all she could think about was that imposing tower of meat he had for a body and the stupidly perfect face to top it all off.

Her hips weren't even under her control anymore as they bucked and writhed. She moaned gleefully.

'''''''''

Clark was imagining that it was Lois's hand on him. He was probably going to feel guilty about this afterward, but for the moment, he was enjoying himself too much. His left hand massaged his testicles, while his right hand stroked from the base up over the tip. He rubbed his fingers over the sensitive head, and his back arched as the ache filled him.

"Lois," he pleaded as his thighs convulsed.

He moaned loudly as his index finger pressed into the underside of the tip.

"Yes," he sighed feverishly.

All the things he wanted to do with her flashed through his mind. Her pink lips moving along his dick. His fingers coated in her juices. Her calves on his shoulders as he plunged into her, pale skin flushed pink. On his knees, kissing her ankles. Her teeth biting his nipples, and his biting hers. He was going to make her yell his name, just like she'd made him cry hers. God, he was going to give her everything she wanted and more.

'''''''''

Lois was short on breath, but she repeated his name in her head like a mantra as she rotated her hips on the pillow. The vibrator was still inside her.

She imagined Clark crawling up behind her and sliding into her back door. She wondered if he could ever do such a thing in real life. He was such a good, Christian boy. She wondered if he thought of her when he touched himself. She really hoped so. Knowing him, he'd reprimand himself about corrupting her image. Little did he know, she was already very corrupted. Her hands fisted in the sheets, and her pants and mewling moans were loud in her ears. She was about to come. She groaned behind gritted teeth as her thrusts became erratic. For a minute, it was like her soul had been pulled from her body. Coming back down, she rolled off the pillow, pulled out the vibrator, and breathed deeply, feeling sated.

''''''''

Clark couldn't hold on much longer. Part of him wanted it to last, and the other didn't. The fantasy was so dear, so precious, he didn't want to let it go. But his body demanded release. He alternately gasped and yelped as streams of cum shot onto his abdomen. He shuddered and enjoyed the last seconds of bliss and imagined a smiling Lois, pleased at her accomplishment.

He pulled his hands away from himself, now spent. Maybe he should've taken a shower anyway. As he sat up, he hoped there wasn't a recognizable "I-just-jacked-off-to-you" face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just some (relatively) tender love-making.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Lois lay on her back with Clark on top of her. They both groaned softly as he shifted his hips. Clark's mouth was open against the skin below her right clavicle. He sucked hard, pulled away to sweep his tongue over it, then returned to sucking. When the skin was a glaring red, he moved lower, below her breast. In doing so, he slipped out of her, prompting a whimper. Clark normally obliged any desire she had, but he was learning the pleasures of teasing – mostly by turning Lois's games back on her. He had also recently discovered just the right amount of force needed to create a bruise, and he found himself somewhat addicted to giving her hickeys.

He sucked the spot below her breast till it was especially warm to the touch, then scraped his teeth over it. It was almost unconscious when his tongue darted out to taste her. Her heartbeat was thundering in his ears as he slid back up to her chest.

Lois moaned as pain mixed with pleasure. He had already popped the blood vessels. Now, he was just doing it for good measure. Her right hand pressed against the side of his face, and he mercifully entered her again. They were face to face as he rocked inside her.

"You smell so good," he gasped, "Down there."

Lois thought about him eating her out. Her thighs were already decorated with love marks from his escapades about 30 minutes ago. Her eyes drifted closed as he pushed her higher.

"Oh, Clark."

He half-sighed, half-moaned as his lips brushed over hers.

"Lois…"

She felt strong fingers wind along her ribcage. Eyes still closed, she found the shell of his ear and bit it. He groaned and bit her neck in return. Her hips swayed up towards his. His grip on her tightened, and he groaned again. She knew he was waiting on her to come. Something exploded inside her, and his name was tumbling from her lips without a thought. He followed immediately after, letting out a hot breath over her cheek, along with a long, deep purr. Lois was sure something so pure couldn't be found anywhere else on Earth. They weren't perfect as individuals, but what they had together was.

* * *

 **yeet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clark's hectic life necessitates learning the art of the quickie.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In the file room of The Daily Planet, Clark was squatting in front of a drawer and fingering through the contents. Familiar footsteps approached, and he stood as she opened the door. The intense look in her eyes surprised him, but she gave him something else to be surprised about. Striding forward, Lois grabbed his tie, backed into the cabinets, and yanked him against her.

"It's been two weeks since we had sex, Smallville," she said, eyeing him predatorily.

"I know," he murmured.

"You're gonna hafta throw me a bone here. If you can spare ten minutes, that'd be more than enough."

He swallowed.

"Do you mean right now?"

She smirked.

"I'm not so unhinged that I'd risk both our careers. Anytime you have a few minutes. I'm getting desperate. I'm sure you can make quick work of me if you apply yourself."

She touched her lips to his.

"Call me," she whispered.

She pushed him back and slipped away, leaving him with an aggressive throbbing in his pants.

'''''''''''

Clark alighted in the alley where he had stashed his civilian clothes. He was about to change back but paused and checked the time. 1:17 AM. It was possible that she was still awake. His heart beat faster as he sent the text: _"Got 10 minutes?"_ About thirty seconds passed before the response came: _"Yes!"_

When he arrived in Lois's living room, she was already standing by the couch.

"Close the blinds," she ordered.

When that was done, they collided, messily locking lips and trying to remove each other's clothes. He dumped her on the couch rather unceremoniously, flew out the room, and returned with a condom. After scrabbling over each other, she got on top. He wasn't sure what happened after that, but it ended with two explosive orgasms. He cursed under his breath as she disengaged their bodies. Lois grinned.

"Told you you'd make quick work of me" she panted, "I hope you'll come over more often now."

"I don't even know what happened."

"Me neither, honestly…? Can you stay a while?" she asked as she swept her hair over her shoulders.

"Sure."

His left hand brushed down her thigh, and she smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

 **Lois really wanted to bang him in that file room, though. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Post-sex banter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Her left hand gripped the back of his hair, and her right palm pressed between his muscular shoulder blades. His hands were restless, sliding from her thighs, to her hips, to her waist. The noises seemed so loud in her ears, and she was hyperaware of every touch, including the scratch of his stubble against her shoulder. The evening had been slow and exploratory, filled with slow movements, muttered instructions, whimpers, and placations.

She nudged her nose across his cheek till he lifted his head, and she kissed him, prodding her tongue between his lips. They were gasping when they parted again. They didn't break eye contact as release gained on them. Cries filled the air, and fingernails dug into skin.

It felt like they were moving in slow-motion as he lay back, holding her to his chest, and rolled to his side. She found herself gazing up at the ceiling. After a while, she realized that the fingers of her left hand and his right hand were intertwined.

"Would you like some water?" he asked.

She smiled sardonically.

"Do you think you're that good?"

He smiled back.

"I'm thirsty. I figured you might be, too."

"Thank you."

He departed, and she crawled up the bed to lay her head on a pillow. He returned with a plastic cup and a glass. He pulled the sheets up over her before sitting down, covering his legs, and offering her the glass. She propped herself up on an elbow and took it. He watched her drink for a few seconds before doing so himself. He tilted his head back to empty the cup, and she stared.

"You should see your neck muscles."

He smiled in amusement and touched them.

"If I looked like you," she continued, "I'd be in front of a mirror all day."

"You look better than me."

She was about to object, but figured any person who believed something as far-fetched as that couldn't be reasoned with. Granted, she was gorgeous, but she wasn't Clark Kent gorgeous. Sitting up, she leaned over him to set her glass down on the bedside table. She started planting kisses along his neck, prompting a short series of giggles. He didn't move, however. His eyes drifted down her pale body.

"I don't think you'd be in front of the mirror all day. You're not that vain."

She chuckled.

"You don't know me well enough, Kal," she muttered against his skin, "I'm very vain. I'm also covetous."

He giggled again as she slipped her hand beneath the sheets and stroked his flaccid penis.

"How much longer?"

"Not long."

She pulled away, and he smiled before gently snagging her bottom lip between his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Per request on AO3: Prostate milking**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Clark leaned over the bathroom sink and worked the plug back into himself. When it was completely in, he flexed his muscles around it. His dick was begging to be touched, but he got dressed instead and started making lunch. He had to remove it every time he went out as Superman, but as Clark Kent, he left it in for his normal, everyday tasks. It was so taboo to be walking through the canned food aisle while being anally stimulated. All of this was at Lois's instruction. Whenever she was in the mood, she told him to put the plug in. Sometimes, a couple days passed before she actually did something about it. He didn't mind, though. He enjoyed the anticipation. The plug was a big help with loosening him up, as well. He wanted to be able to fit more. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of being completely full.

The omelet he was cooking was almost done when Lois walked in. She sighed and tossed her purse on the counter.

"Long day already?"

"The usual," she said as she hugged him from behind.

"Damn humans," he joked.

"That's why I prefer you."

She helped him make the sandwiches, and they talked about work as they ate.

When they were finished, she asked, "You still got that plug in?"

"M-hm," he mumbled, hiding his excitement.

"Have you had to take it out yet?"

"Yes."

She hummed and rubbed his shoulder, "Guess it's coming out again."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Go to the bedroom."

He promptly obeyed, and she took her time following him. He lay a towel on the bed and lay on his back on top of it. Meanwhile, Lois took off her pants and got lube, a dildo, and a vibrator out of the dresser. She climbed on the bed, set them aside, and proceeded to grope his clothed body. She massaged his thighs and teased around his groin, avoiding where he would most enjoy her touch. At long last, her fingertips grasped the long shape in his pants. His hips twitched, and a smug smile formed on her lips. She kissed him and lightly teased his length through the fabric while he caressed any part of her he could reach. She pulled away, and he helped her rid him of his pants and underwear. Then, he turned, got on his knees, and spread his cheeks for her.

A twinge of pleasure shot through him when a finger pressed cool fluid to his crease. She trailed the lube over the end of the plug and down his perineum, then repeated the motion, pressing a little more firmly this time. She wiggled the end of the plug, prompting a moan. She pulled it out halfway and sunk it back in several times before taking it out completely, leaving his asshole gaping and contracting. She poured lube in the hole and on her fingers and pushed them into him, rubbing them back and forth over his prostate. Clark's face was buried in the mattress, which muffled his strangled groans. After several minutes, she switched to the dildo. She went slow and deep at first, then sped up. His loud, encouraging noises continued. His body started quivering, but she stopped before he got too close.

"Turn around, baby."

He lay on his back with his knees up, and she continued. His eyes rolled back in his head, but again, she stopped before it was too much. He let out a haggard sigh as she removed the dildo. It exited with a muted pop. Next, she selected the vibrator. Clark's lower body writhed, and she pressed her left hand to his hip to still him. He half-gasped, half-sighed when it hit his prostate. His dick jerked with every involuntary contraction of his anal muscles. Lois pressed her right hand firmly against his perineum, which made him throw his head back. He stopped breathing, and his fingers clenched in the bedsheets. Every few minutes, she turned up the vibrator, and he momentarily lost control of his muscles again. While she attended to him, she slipped her left hand in her panties and slowly massaged her clit.

Clark released a loud, drawn-out groan as milky liquid spilled out the head of his pink cock, puddling on his abs. Lois massaged his taint again, and his groans increased in crescendo. When the stream stopped, she removed the vibrator. He shuddered as it left him. She pulled off her underwear and crawled over him, careful not to let her nice shirt touch the mess on his abdomen. After a quick series of kisses, she sat with her legs on either side of his face. He kissed and licked between her labia first, then flicked his tongue over her clit. Her fingers curled in his hair as he pushed inside of her. After a while, he switched back to her swollen bud and sucked it till she came loudly.

She let him lay his head back, then moved back down between his legs again. Picking up the dildo, she wrapped one arm around his leg and buried it inside him. His groans sounded pained behind gritted teeth. His body convulsed as he spurted. A ripping noise filled the air, and they both looked down at his fingers, which had pierced through the bedding. She pulled out the dildo.

"Guess we better stop before you break something else…But what about this?" she asked, delicately pinching his rock-hard cock, which was now borderline purple.

" _Mmm!_ " he moaned urgently.

"What was that?'

"Please?"

"Are you gonna ruin my mattress?"

"No, I'll pay for everything," he blurted.

She laughed, took hold of the shaft, and lowered her head to suck on the tip. It was only about 30 seconds before he was coming apart at the seams. He threw his hands above his head and hissed. Lois made an approving noise and kept pleasuring him till he stopped squirting. She pulled away and licked her lips.

"That was a lot of cum for a third time."

She kept stroking him slowly, and he moaned.

"I'm super-horny again," she breathed.

Without waiting for a response, she sat on his face again and rode it languidly for the next 10 minutes.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. T-T It was fun to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clark has a lucid dream.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Clark knew he was dreaming. For one thing, Lois's hair was bright copper instead of strawberry-blonde. Another thing was the fact that he couldn't see anything around them. It was pitch black, except for a fuzzy bright spot where the sheets of the bed were. The only things that were clear were the two of them.

He was kneeling above her, and she was lying on her back. They were having sex…sort of. She'd been sucking his cock the entire time. And with the sweetest expression, too. He came in her mouth initially, then pulled his dick out to hold it to her lips. She held her mouth open for the thick liquid to pour onto her tongue. Some of it dribbled down her bottom lip and onto her chin. When he was spent, she lapped hungrily at her lip. She wiped the rest off her chin with her fingers and ran them over a rosy nipple. Clark took his dick in hand again and jerked it over her chest. Streams of cum flew onto her skin, and she smeared them over her breasts while gazing amorously up at him. She looked so good like this…

''''''''''''''

Clark blinked awake. It was still dark, but Lois was wide awake and staring at him.

"Did you just have a wet dream?"

"Uh…"

He reached down to his dick and found something viscous at the tip.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he sat up.

"You were moaning," she said in an amused tone, "You gonna tell me about it?"

"Nothing special."

He stood up and pulled the covers on his side back to see how bad the damage was.

"I hope it involved me."

He let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yes."

He turned to fetch a paper towel.

"Doing what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

She smirked and rolled over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lois has always wanted to have sex in the office.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was after 10:00 PM at the _Daily Planet_ offices, and only two reporters were left in the building. They were working together on a story but were sitting at their respective desks at the moment. It was new for Lois to be pulling long nights with someone else accompanying her. It was also unusual to be so very alone with Clark in their workplace. She'd be lying if she said she didn't see the opportunity of the situation. It wasn't every day that the universe simply handed one the chance to fulfill one's taboo fantasies. She put her computer to sleep and walked over to him. Her steps were nearly silent since her heels were off. Clark looked up at her as she plopped down on his desk. He knew her well enough to read her intentions, but he couldn't help glancing over her pencil skirt and brown pantyhose before returning his gaze to his keyboard.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost. Are you?" he asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Finished, actually."

"So, you're trying to distract me?"

"You deserve a break," she said and nudged his side with her toe.

He smiled and gently pushed her foot away.

"We're at work, Lois."

She looked around for show.

"I don't see anyone. We're on our own time."

"There's cameras."

"Camera's in front of the elevator."

Almost unwillingly, he looked around the office. Sure enough, there were no cameras in this area. He looked at her again, visibly disconcerted.

"If I don't finish this tonight, it's gonna pile up tomorrow, and then there might be an emergency, which'll put me even further behind –"

She shushed him as she slid her foot into his lap and rubbed the sole against his crotch. All expression dropped from his face.

"Where do you learn these things?" he mumbled, and she grinned.

"Internet. Don't you watch porn, Smallville?"

He cleared his throat loudly before answering, "Not a lot."

Still smiling, she pulled her foot away, slid off the desk, and began a slow strip-tease. Her hips swayed to an imaginary song as she shimmied out of her skirt. Clark's eyes flickered around, as if his other superior senses telling him that they were alone couldn't be trusted. Lois stood in her white short-sleeve blouse and panty hose, under which white underwear was visible. She pulled out her hair tie and shook out the strawberry-blonde locks. Clark's eyes were glued to her now. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, then pulled the sides apart to reveal her creme-colored bra.

"Are you gonna make me do all this by myself?" she purred.

He still looked nervous, but he stood up and loosened his tie - which she found inexplicably hot every time he did it. After tossing it on his desk, he undid his shirt. Lois wrapped her arms around him and winded her hips as she slid down his body.

"Okay," he chuckled, taking her by the arms and pushing her against his desk.

He got to his knees and hooked his fingers in the hem of the pantyhose. He took his time sliding it down, rubbing his cheek over the smooth fabric.

"Do you like that?" she teased.

"It feels nice. Looks good on you."

He caressed her calves as he rolled the hose off her feet. Then, he stood and unbuckled his belt. Lois looked behind her at the stuff on his desk. Nothing breakable _there_ …She swept the files onto the floor. Many of them were bound by string or rubber bands, but some loose papers scattered. Their eyes met, and he grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. Standing between her thighs, he pulled her to his chest and started dry-humping her. She was amazed that he perfectly hit her center on the first try.

"Mm, right there," she sighed before being silenced by a passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before she was making noises around his tongue. He stepped back and removed her panties, which had a large wet spot in the middle.

"I hope you have a condom, love," he said in a rough voice.

"I don't care."

And that was the end of that. He slipped inside effortlessly and lifted her calves onto his shoulders to go deeper. Lois leaned back on her elbows and watched him. Sounds of smacking skin echoed through the office. Clark edged and pulled out of her. Holding his member in one hand, he rubbed the tip against her clit. She moaned softly.

"Turn around," he breathed.

She bent over his desk, propping herself up on her forearms. His dry hand pulled her shirt up, caressed her back, and squeezed her butt cheeks.

"These are so cute."

"Speak for yourself."

He grinned and slid his tip in-between her labia, up and down. Leaning forward, he slipped in gradually. Lois spread her legs wider. Her calves strained as she stood on her tip-toes. Suddenly, Clark chuckled.

"Can you imagine if Perry found out?"

"Don't exactly wanna be thinking about him right now. And he would fire both of us…or, at least you."

Clark laughed again and rocked his hips. He sucked his wet fingers clean and started pulling her blouse off from the back. She helped him remove it, then her bra. His hands reached around to grasp her soft breasts and gently play with them, squeezing and pinching. He let out a breathy groan.

"My calves hurt," she mumbled.

He sighed, stood her up, and continued humping her. His left arm held around her waist, and his right hand rubbed her clit. She moaned almost continuously. Her hand reached back to clench in his hair, ruining his perfectly coifed look. He grunted and sucked a hickey into her shoulder. Lois got louder, and he let her cum without him. His fingers kept going on her clit.

"Ok…Ok…" she gasped.

She started squirming, but he had her in a vice-like grip. Whimpers escaped her lips, and her hips involuntarily rocked toward his touch.

" _Mmm_ , _Clark!_ " she slurred.

When it was too much, she yelped, "Stop!"

He immediately released her, and she slumped against the desk. His right fingers danced over the head of his cock as he waited for her to catch her breath. When she did, she beckoned him forward. They kissed deeply as she languidly stroked his length. His hand found hers and guided it faster. He groaned into her mouth as he came. Sated, he licked his lips and panted for a second before taking a step back. Drops of cum decorated both of their legs, as well as the floor.

"I'll get something to clean up," he muttered.

Lois wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him again.

"That's one fantasy I can check off the list," she whispered with a grin.

He smirked.

"Hope you didn't plan this, Lo."

"It's so hot when you call me 'Lo.'"

She kissed him one more time before letting him go. He fixed his clothes and smoothed back his hair before striding casually into the hall, past the camera. He was pretty sure that it wasn't high-def enough to pick up the white spots on his khakis.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clark has a sensory overload.**

 **Trying out writing in a more POV style this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Clark reached out to the left and grabbed the edge of the mattress in an attempt to ground himself. He was slipping. He was slipping, and she wasn't close enough yet. She was getting there, but not quite. Him, on the other hand…

He'd been good so far in their relationship. He always let her finish before him, but he'd needed her badly today, and now it was too much. His senses were too active. The touch of her skin against his was electrifying. The sound of their hearts, their movement, and her voice disoriented him. And the smells… He'd gone in too deep and couldn't get out again. He couldn't let himself orgasm. He couldn't disappoint her like that.

He groaned as he slowed his pace. Still, he felt it coming. He stopped moving, but he could feel her heartbeat through their conjoined bodies. A rush of blood, and he forgot to breath –

He whimpered as he pulled out of her and drew himself away so their bodies weren't touching. She gasped.

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry," he panted, "I was going to –"

But he stopped short because he had to breath in order to abate it.

"Were you going to cum?" she asked as she laid her hands on his shoulders.

They slid down to his chest, sending shocks down his body, right to his –

"Ah!" he cried as he sat back, out of her reach.

"Clark?" she asked again in a voice that was both concerned and desperate.

She started rubbing her clit with her fingers.

"Please, I need you," she gasped.

God, the sound. His thighs quivered.

"I won't last."

"Please, come here!"

Surrendering, he crawled forward and entered her. She wound her limbs around him, and he was drowning again. When he peaked, his entire body was stricken with sharp pain, and the universe was thrown open to him. Lois was speaking and rocking her hips underneath him.

"Oh yeah, baby…Oh yeah…Yes…C'mon…"

He gritted his teeth and moved for her. The overstimulation hurt, but he owed her. Her walls clenched around him, and her voice made his favorite sound. He wanted to escape her embrace, but he had to stay for her, until she was finished. Finally, she settled and released him. He pulled back and began the process of collecting himself.

"What happened?" she asked several minutes later.

Sensing he needed it, she had given him his space. Three feet now lay between them in the bed. He had spent the time staring at a spot on the ceiling. He looked at her.

"My senses can get overwhelmed sometimes."

She propped herself up on an elbow.

"Are you that sensitive?"

"Not usually. I have a handle on it, most of the time. But I just got a little…," he looked slightly embarrassed, "I kinda let my guard down."

"Does it hurt?"

He hesitated.

"Yes, but in a good way this time. Normally, it's bad, but not with you."

"I'm sorry," she said, eyes downcast at her index finger, which she tapped between them.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I think I'm ok now. You can touch me."

Slowly, she reached out her finger and touched it to his shoulder. He smiled, and she spread her other fingers.

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Remember to leave requests.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Per requests:**

 _ **"please write a detailed anal scene"**_

 _ **"Detailed anal for both of them? So maybe a "I will if you will." "Alright Lois" all mischief and teasing first times."**_

 **I keep putting femdom in places where no one asked for it.**  
 **If you guys don't want femdom or kink in your requests, PLEASE tell me because I cannot control myself.**

 **I might have managed a slither of a plot this time? I mean, if there's more than one scene, that means there's a plot, right?**

 **First time writing anal where the woman is receiving, so...**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Lois breathed deeply as Clark teased around the hood of her clit with his index finger. He was standing behind her in the shower with his left arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands were laid over top of his, but her left hand dropped when his moved to her ass. It slid between the cheeks to brush the pursed rim of her anus. He massaged and tickled around it with a finger. Lois placed her palms on the wall in front of her and leaned against it.

He got to his knees and parted her cheeks to give him access to her hole. Both of their breaths quickened as his tongue prodded the puckered flesh, occasionally pressing his lips to it. When he could no longer resist the scent coming from her pussy, he moved lower. Her breath hitched at his hungry licking, and she poked her ass out more. Returning his attention to her anus, he teased with his tongue for another minute before pressing it to the hole. He increased the pressure gradually till the firm muscles parted enough for it to slide in. A barely-audible, breathy moan escaped her.

Withdrawing his tongue, he replaced it with a finger, which he pressed in to the first knuckle. There was resistance from her clenching sphincter, but he licked around the opening to loosen her up. Incrementally, he pushed deeper till the whole digit was in, then raised his left hand to her pussy. He wet his fingers between her folds before gently prodding her needy clit. She let out something like a yelp and jerked her hips. Clark pulled his finger out of her ass and back in again, prompting a soft moan. He tried to add a second one, but she winced, so he stopped and let her adjust. He played with her pussy till her hips were rocking, then pushed further. She mewled as he fingered both her openings at once. She couldn't keep her hips still. Moisture from her pussy ran from his palm to his wrist, and he licked it away. He increased the speed, and she cried out like she was about to cum. He closed his eyes and felt a bud of pre-cum leak out the head of his cock as she convulsed above him.

When her shuddering stopped, he withdrew from her pussy, but continued pumping his fingers in and out of her ass. She groaned deeply and bent over even more than before. He wrapped his wet hand around his dick and stroked himself slowly, careful not to touch the head. He stood up, still holding his dick, pulled out of her, and reached outside the shower for the bottle of lube. After generously coating his cock, he massaged some more lube around her opening. She moaned impatiently. Positioning his tip at her entrance and bracing one hand on her hip, he pushed forward. She spread her legs to better balance herself as each thick inch entered her. His lips parted slackly as he watched.

He moved slowly, relishing the vice-like grip of her muscles on him, then reached around and teased her clit again. After bottoming out, the pace of his thrusts increased, and both of them groaned obscenely. The double-stimulation brought Lois to a violent climax, and her muscle contractions brought him to one. He hadn't meant to cum inside her, but it was too late. His hips jerked erratically as he gagged on his own pleasure. Lois whimpered as she realized she had been filled with his hot seed.

Clark withdrew with a muttered apology while caressing her back. She shuddered at the feeling of being empty, but she was already thinking of ways to get back at him.

''''''''''''''''''  
Late one evening, after making love once, the two were spooning on the bed. Clark, who was behind Lois, was resting his left hand in the dip of her waist. It slid down to her thigh, then back up to her ass and gently massaged the soft flesh. He smiled and pressed his face into her hair, breathing in.

"Lois –"

"No," she said flatly.

He paused, visibly confused.

"I didn't even say anything."

"I know what you were going to ask, and the answer is no."

He frowned.

"Lois, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"But you did."

He sighed, "This is different. There's condoms right there."

"Should've thought about that last time."

"I _did_. I just...I meant to pull out."

"Hm," she mumbled, laying on the indifference, and curled in on herself as if she were about to go to sleep.

Clark made an indignant noise. Blinking her eyes open, Lois turned and looked at him.

"The only way you're getting to stick something up my butt again is if you let me stick something up yours."

Clark's eyes widened, and he stared at her like she had just proven the existence of the Matrix.

She continued, "Fair's fair. I think you should know how it feels."

Clark opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again.

A few seconds passed before a sound came out, "Ok…"

She laughed.

"'Ok'? That's it?"

"Well," he said, eyes downcast but with a nervous smile playing around his lips, "Like you said. Fair's fair."

She grinned and sat up.

"Lois?" he said in a higher pitch than normal, "You like it, right?"

"'Course I do. Would I ever let you do it if I didn't like it?"

She pushed at his thighs for him to open them. He still looked slightly nervous, and she was relishing every moment of it.

"Stay here," she said before jumping out the bed to retrieve the lube.

She came back and squeezed some onto her finger. She massaged up and down his crease and at his rim. He shivered involuntary, and she grinned again.

"See? Not so bad."

She leaned over him, caressing her left hand up his neck and jaw before cupping his cheek. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. Without warning, she pushed her finger in to the second knuckle, and he flinched and winced.

" _Ow._ "

"Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy it."

He froze and stared at her again, face looking like it would be blushing if that was something he did. She smiled somewhat apologetically.

"Sorry, are we not talking about that yet?"

Clark glanced away, seemingly not sure what to say.

"I'm not judging you," she said tenderly.

He looked at her again.

"I know you're not."

She pecked his lips.

"It's ok. I'll be gentle since it's your first time."

He got that should-be-blushing look again. She withdrew her finger and gently eased it back in, distracting him with kisses as she did so. She shifted down to kneel between his legs, took his half-hard dick in her left hand, and idly stroked it. As his body relaxed, she got back in to the second knuckle. She had been watching his face to monitor his reactions. His eyes were currently closed, and he looked relaxed, aside from his eyebrows being slightly pressed together.

Still having a bit of an evil streak, she drove the rest of her finger in and watched his eyes fly open in alarm. She pushed it in and out unceremoniously, knowing it probably stung a little. As she predicted, once the initial shock passed, his response was nothing but pleasure, eyes hooded and lips parted. The tip of her finger poked around, searching for his prostate. Once she found it, she set about giving it a firm massage. His eyes flew open again.

" _Oh-h_ ," he groaned breathily.

She smirked up at him.

"Yeah…Does it still hurt?"

"It burns."

"And you like it, don't you?"

"Yes," he said in a voice and with an expression that didn't belong anywhere except a virginal slut.

She giggled in delight and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He moaned as soon as her tongue made contact with his skin. Pushing her middle finger alongside the index, she continued rubbing his prostate. She took him deeper in her mouth, and he started moaning with an abandon she'd never heard before. It was fascinating. Apparently, she'd pressed all the right buttons, literally and figuratively, because he came with a shout within several minutes. Stream after stream of cum shot into her mouth. When she finally pulled away, she swallowed thickly and removed her finger. He grinned blissfully.

"That was really nice," he slurred.

"I could tell from the quart of cum you dumped down my throat."

"Are you going to punish me for that?" he said, a little too eagerly.

"And give you more of what you like? I think not."

She flopped down beside him.

"Maybe I'll make you eat your cum next time."

He looked genuinely terrified at that, and she laughed loudly.

* * *

 **'_'**

 **Comments? Requests?**

 **It's just smut, don't hurt me.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Per request:**_

 _ **"So Clark's had some orgasm torture, how about Lois? She's a bit of a dom, but it would be hot to see the tables turned a little, maybe she could be tied? Or he could just hold her down..."**_

 **Oh, how the turn-tables...**

 **Also, look, I made a real plot this time. I'm unlocking the greater power.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"I'm thinking about dying my hair," Lois said as she fixed the collar of her shirt in front of the bathroom mirror.

Clark looked up quizzically from the cabinet, where he was rifling around for a comb.

She elaborated, "The press dinner coming up would be a good excuse."

"Have you done it before?"

"Yeah. Mostly when I was younger."

"What color were you thinking of?"

"Maybe auburn."

He hesitated but couldn't resist the opportunity to get his horse in the race.

"I think copper would look good."

"Copper?" she said thoughtfully.

She seemed to be mulling it over as she meandered out the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''

The day before the press dinner, Lois went to the store and came back with a box of hair dye.

"I went with the copper," she said on her way to the bathroom.

"Good choice," he said as casually as he could muster.

He had to leave while she was still applying it, but by the time he came back, she was sitting in front of the TV with a towel wrapped around her head.

"How'd it go?"

She shrugged.

"We'll see. I still have to wash it out."

Later, when she was perched on the edge of the tub, blow-drying and combing it out, he lingered in the doorway. It was as lovely as he imagined it would be. The contrast with her skin was stunning.

"Is it too bright?" she asked.

"No, it's perfect."

'''''''''''''''''''

On the evening of, Lois wore her red dress with a scooping neckline, and Clark wore a tuxedo. When she sat on the edge of the bed to put on her heels, her hair was cast over her right shoulder, giving him an unobstructed view of her face, neck, and upper chest. He just knew he was going to be hopelessly distracted at the dinner. In the cab, she messed around with her makeup, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. There was a red carpet in front of the hotel where the event was being held, which Clark was ready to go to any lengths to avoid. Mercifully, she let him. On the carpet, reporters inquired as to where her husband was, and she teased them, asking if they thought she needed to be escorted. Clark went through a side door and got intercepted by security but managed to make it into the hall. He quickly located Lois and appeared beside her.

"All that trouble just to avoid some cameras," she said, smirking.

"You know the media gives me PTSD."

"Clark, you _are_ the media."

Perry White's voice called out to them, and they turned to see him walking up to them.

"Thank goodness you two are on-time for once. Like what you've done with the hair, Lois," he said as he hugged her.

"Thanks," she said happily.

He looked at Clark.

"What is that, a tux? Last time you dressed properly was at your wedding."

"Well, you know, I can only mortify Lois so many times."

"Thank goodness for her teaching you a thing or two about decorum. I saw Stallman earlier. Think I'll go pick his brains."

"Don't get too aggressive, Perry," Lois warned.

"I know, I know. Sometimes you forget, but I'm not you. You two enjoy yourselves, now."

"You too."

"See you later, Perry."

Nothing eventful happened that evening – which was good because a similar event the previous month in Gotham had not been so lucky. They spent the night chatting with their table, listening to speeches, and applauding awardees. There was also plenty of eating and drinking. Clark never really got used to the way Lois looked. Even when they were in the middle of a group conversation, his mind wandered every time his eyes lingered on her for too long. Her lips were particularly tantalizing due to the red lipstick she was wearing. He coaxed her away to the dance floor several times, where he appeased himself as much as possible with little suggestive touches and remarks.

During one of their stolen moments, he traced his fingers along the side seam of her dress and sighed a hot breath over the shell of her ear.

"There's no other way to describe the way you look other than 'ravishing.'"

Lois grinned and shoved his chest playfully.

"You're not doing a good job of managing yourself," she whispered back, "You're going to get a licentious reputation."

"It'll be your fault."

She giggled as his hand surreptitiously brushed her rear.

"I can't concentrate on anything else," he continued, "That hair is driving me crazy."

"You suggested it."

"Exactly."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh, you devil."

By the end of the night, he had gotten her so worked up that she was just as ready to leave as he was. After a hasty goodbye to Perry, they jumped in the back of a cab. She traced patterns on his thigh during the ride home. When they were climbing the stairs to their apartment, she started a little when she felt a hand gently grab her butt, but smirked and continued up. When they were inside, he pushed the door closed with his back, and she leaned against him.

"So, what did you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"

"Nothing in particular, Ms. Lane," he purred back.

He did actually have some things in mind, but they were so numerous and/or of the nature that he never spoke of them aloud unless the two of them were already in the thick of it.

Lois locked the door before sinking to her knees. She wasted no time opening the front of his pants. He groaned appreciatively as she gave his dick long strokes up and over the top, then sucked the tip. She flicked her tongue over it, looking up at him as she did so.

"Mmm…Was that what you wanted, baby?" she teased.

He didn't answer, just loosened his tie. She put him back in her mouth and stroked faster. Clark discarded his tie and jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. When his hips began rocking forward involuntarily, she stopped and held up her hands so he could help her to her feet. She turned and swept her hair over one shoulder, but before she could coyly ask if he would unzip her, his hands were already doing it. In what seemed like one swift motion, he pulled the dress and panties down to her ankles, getting to his knees. Holding her shins, he lifted her legs to remove the clothes, as well as her shoes. Then, he stood up, threw off his shirt, spun her around, and yanked her into a kiss. He hitched her thigh onto his hip, and a thud rang out as his back hit the door again. After a minute of greedy kissing, Lois felt a gust of wind around her, and when she opened her eyes, they were in the bedroom. He lay her down the bed, removed the rest of his clothes, and climbed over her. He didn't wait to reach his left hand between her legs.

She murmured between kisses, "You're not…wast-…ing…any…time."

"Just checking where we are," he said in a low voice as his finger prodded between her labia.

"You mean, if you can stab me with that big pole of meat yet."

"You love this big pole of meat," he purred in her ear as he buried his finger in her.

She gasped, "Clark, you're being naughty."

"I've been thinking about this all night. I told you, you were driving me crazy."

He added another finger. Her hands groped his muscular shoulders.

"I hope this doesn't mean you don't like me natural," she whispered.

He grinned as if it was a ridiculous suggestion.

"Not at all. You know how I feel about you. It's just like –"

His fingers curled, and his voice faded out for a moment. He slid them back and forth, and her lips parted as her hips squirmed slightly, desperate for friction.

" – oh, It's like lingerie."

She draped her left leg over his hip and pulled him down into a kiss. He removed his fingers, shifted his hips over hers, and pushed forward languidly. She was so hot around him. He broke the kiss to suck his fingers clean. Her fingernails scraped against his scalp.

"Permission to fuck you senseless?" he asked.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Permission granted," she answered breathlessly.

He gripped her hair and tilted her head back to expose her neck. He sucked and nibbled, aiming to mark her, and gave one sharp thrust. Lois's breaths came short and rapid as her body tingled with excitement. He started moving then, fast and deep. She gasped softly and held onto him for dear life. His free hand grabbed under her thigh to hold her in place. He grunted against her neck, enjoying the smell of her perfume and the warmth of her blood pooling where his sucking had broken the vessels.

He let out a rough sigh as he suddenly pulled out. He rolled her over onto her stomach and entered her again. One hand slipped under her and cupped her breast while the other found her clit. He latched his teeth onto the fleshy part of her shoulder, and she gasped again. This time, she rocked back, moaning as she did so. Heat flooded her lower body. She whimpered and pushed harder against him. He slapped her ass gently, and she gasped in pleasure. He did it again, then chuckled and plucked at her nipple.

"God, I love you like this," he whispered in her ear, "You're getting my crotch wet. My hand, too."

A hot shudder coursed from her chest to her g-spot, and her legs locked up.

"Oh, are you cumming for me?" he sighed smugly.

She let out a half-gasp, half-shout as something like a little orgasm pulsed at her core, but it was building. Her moans increased in urgency as her back arched.

"Not yet?"

His pounding increased in ferocity, and she bit the pillow and shrieked. He stayed inside her the whole time her body was convulsing. When it was over, she was panting like an animal and felt like she was made of Jell-O. He pulled out and rolled her onto her back.

Lifting her arms above her head, he grasped her wrists in his left hand and pushed her legs apart with his knees. Three fingers of his right hand pressed firmly against her clit region and rubbed in a circular motion, making her cry out and buck her hips. He pulled his hand away but drove his dick back inside. She was sopping wet. He groaned.

"Fuck, Lois…"

She whimpered and twisted her hips away. He pulled back out, took himself in his hand, and delicately pressed a finger to the head. It was so sensitive, he flinched. He gently massaged around it, pulling the foreskin up and down.

"Oh Lois, I want your mouth on me so bad," he groaned, "But I like our current position."

She couldn't move much, with her wrists trapped in his left hand and his legs keeping hers apart. The break didn't last long, as his fingers touched her center. She jumped at the contact.

"You should see how wet you are," he murmured as he rubbed up and down between the folds, "My dick looks like it got rained on."

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked, moaning and smiling as he did so. He pulled them out with a _smack_.

"And so delicious."

He pressed two fingers inside her again, spreading them. To her shock, he added a third finger. He slid them in and out slowly, and her hips squirmed. After a few minutes, he returned them to her clit. She screamed and jolted.

"Clark!"

Her legs kicked, but he gently sat on them to pin them down. Now, only her mid-section could move. She gasped and shrieked as she struggled to no avail.

"Ahhhh! Hahhh! Uh! Ah!"

She tried to give him a pleading look, but she couldn't keep her eyes open or her face straight. Her shrieks came in short, squeaky bursts. When she came, she lost any semblance of conscious or discernable thought. She literally saw fireworks. Clark hummed and cupped her crotch to feel the pulse throbbing there. Then, he flicked her clit. Only lightly, but she let out an ear-piercing scream every time he did it.

"Stop! Please stop! Oh, please! Please!" she babbled, body shaking uncontrollably.

He got off her legs but maintained his grip on her wrists. Leaning over her, he kissed her deeply while furiously stroking himself. Even her lips were trembling.

"Fuck," he growled, "You have no idea. I wanna cum in you so bad."

A minute of silence passed, filled only with the sounds of ragged breathing and the slickness of skin sliding on skin.

"You can," she whispered in a high-pitched but coarse voice, "I want you to."

He was surprised but didn't hesitate. He waited till he was about to blow his load, then slipped inside her. A loud groan vibrated in his chest as his body shuddered. She gasped as his grip on her wrists tightened painfully. He couldn't help sinking deeper as his seed poured into her.

He pulled out with a heavy sigh and released her wrists. Seeing the start of bruises on her neck and shoulders, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed them. His lips brushed lightly over her face, pausing to kiss her lips and cheeks, then the top of her head.

"I'll go warm up the shower," he whispered.

He kissed her lips once more and caressed her arms before climbing out of bed. Lois panted, trying to collect herself. She felt something wet seep out of her, and a shudder of pleasure chilled her blood.

* * *

 **Hope I didn't go overboard. Dom!Clark is kinda fun.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Per request:**_  
 _ **"dom!Lois with Clark and a kryptonite Wartenberg wheel"**_

 **First things first, I had never heard of a Wartenberg wheel before and could only go off a couple written and video accounts, of which there weren't many. But, I did my best.**

 **I went full femdom this time. The whole nine yards. You have been warned: Dildo blowjob, pegging, cunnilingus, bondage, edging/orgasm denial, post-orgasm torture.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

A small dome of green light shone eerily in the dark room, emanating from the tool roll spread out on the table. The light glinted off the various medical instruments: scalpels, needles, syringes, scissors, and others.

"How did he get enough kryptonite to make all this?" Lois asked incredulously.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Clark said.

He was silent for a moment before adding, "I think he was going to dissect me."

Lois took his hand.

"At least he can't use them on you now."

He nodded and reached his free hand out to touch the handle of a scalpel. His expression was contemplative as he ran his finger up towards the glowing blade. Lois watched him intently as his fingers trailed across the instruments. He lingered on a strange-looking one – a pinwheel mounted on a handle. It was vaguely familiar, but he didn't know what it's function was.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I forget the name, but I think it's for testing nerve sensitivity."

He picked it up and brought his fingertip to it.

"Be careful," she said hurriedly.

He barely touched it and felt no discomfort. Pressing harder, it pricked a little but didn't hurt badly, so he let go of her hand to roll it over his palm a few inches.

"Apparently, my nerves are just fine," he said with a slight smile at her.

She was glad he was less grave now. He seemed intrigued with the object, continuing to roll it over his palm and then on the back of his hand.

"What does it feel like?"

"Prickly," he muttered.

"Let me try," she demanded, sticking her forearm out.

He smiled amusedly, took her arm, and delicately rolled the wheel over her skin. The closest thing she could compare it to was being poked by a sharpened pencil. It was definitely an interesting sensation.

"Hmm…"

She glanced up at him, and he met her eyes. Something passed between them, and Clark hesitated. He glanced away, not wanting to think about the fact that they'd just had a sensual moment over a sinister object created by his arch-nemesis. He put it back in its place before closing the tool roll and placing it in the radioactive containment case that he'd brought it in.

"I'm taking these to the Hall of Justice tomorrow. We're locking them up for safe-keeping."

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Clark put the case in the bedroom closet before taking a shower.

'''''''''''''''''''

Clark stood naked beside the bed with his hands clasped behind his back. A chair stood behind him with a towel laid out on the floor in front of it. The room was dark except for a few candles on the dresser and bedside tables. Lois walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and a 9-inch strap-on dildo. She stopped in front of him.

"Kneel," she said, and he obeyed, keeping his hands behind him.

He scooted forward on his knees, and she held the base of the pink dildo in one hand. Without hesitation, he closed his eyes and sucked the tip, rolling his tongue on the underside. He leaned forward, lips spreading as he took more of the two-inch girth into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. The sounds of sucking and smacking lips echoed in the room. He pulled back till the length fell out his mouth, then licked the sides, all the way to the base and back up. When it was in his mouth again, Lois clenched the hair at the back of his head and rocked her hips. He let his oral muscles go slack as the silicone cock slid back and forth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

After a few minutes, she let go of him.

"On the bed."

He promptly stood up and clambered onto the corner of the bed. A towel was spread out there, as well. He waited on his hands and knees while she applied lube to her cock. In this position, the flared end of the plug inserted in his ass was visible. She walked up to the edge of the bed, took ahold of it, and slowly pulled it out. When the first bulb emerged, satisfyingly spreading him an inch and a half wide on its way out, he made an almost inaudible noise. Each bulb that popped out pulled a tiny noise from him. By the time the whole thing was out, his dick was hanging stiffly between his legs. Lois set the plug aside and kneeled on the mattress behind him. She lined up the tip of her cock with his clenching entrance and pushed firmly. He groaned as she sank in, inch after thick inch. When their thighs were flush, she grabbed his hips and began thrusting.

As she picked up the pace, she braced her palms on his back to pound into him. Groans spilled from his open mouth as his fingers clenched in the sheets. He loved being spread and filled, wracked by relentless pressure on his prostate. He longed for the day when he could fit both her fists. She teased him about it, goading him about how much he loved being fucked and what a slut he was, and he moaned and gasped his assent. Warmth radiated through his body, making his shoulders shake. Suddenly, she pulled out and got off the bed. Protest came in the form of pleading whimpers and groans, but she quickly silenced him.

"Get down here," she commanded sharply.

Visibly distressed, he slid to his knees and crawled in front of her again. She was standing with her legs apart, and she lifted the dildo to point up. Putting his hands behind him again, he pressed his mouth to the wet apex of her legs. The thin satin did little to contain the juices, and they smeared on his lips. His eyes drifted closed as his tongue lapped at the fabric. He prodded where her clit was, sucked, and nuzzled it with his nose. Lois's heavy breathing turned into soft panting till her eyes closed. Her hand that wasn't holding the dildo raked through his hair. A soft moan bubbled from her throat, then she pushed him away. Looking up at her, he licked his lips, and she jerked her head towards the bed.

He jumped back up eagerly, but she was in no rush to follow him. Once in position, the loud sound of slapping skin filled the room again. His arms eventually gave out, and his forehead pressed into the mattress. As he got close, his toes curled, and his fingernails dug painfully into his palms.

"Go ahead. Cum for me, baby," she groaned, "I know it's killing you. You wanna cum all over these sheets, don't you?"

A strangled "Yeeessss!" turned into an animalistic groan as his prostate milk began dribbling onto the towel below. She continued thrusting until he was spent, then she climbed off the bed. As he collected himself, she unstrapped the dildo and slid her panties down to her ankles. Stepping only one foot out of them, she waited for him to come down to the floor.

This time, she draped one leg over his shoulder. Her juices were creamy and warm on his tongue with no cloth to separate them. He licked languidly between her folds, then moved to her clit, swiping at it with the tip of his tongue. After a few minutes, she was moaning breathily. Her knees felt weak and threatened to buckle, but she dug her nails into his shoulder and leaned on him. She grimaced and groaned in pleasure when he scraped his teeth against her clit. His nibbling and sucking drove her over the edge, and she came gasping and clutched his face to her pussy. When she was done, she brought her leg down and fixed her hair, tossing loose strands back over her shoulders. Reaching down, she pulled the panties off her ankle and shoved them deep in his open mouth.

Turning to the dresser, she picked up a bundle of red ribbons and a wide black one. Clark sat in the chair, and she fastened his wrists together behind the back and tied each of his ankles to a leg. Then, she blindfolded him with the black ribbon. After surveying her handiwork, she knelt on the towel in front of him.

A hand touched his inner thigh and slowly slid up to his chest. Joining it with her other hand, she explored the chiseled planes of his body. She went all the way down to his feet, tracing the bulging veins there. She played with the hair on his shins, then moved up to his inner thighs and massaged. Finally, she pressed her thumbs into his groin and worked them in firmly. His dick jerked several times. Taking the last red ribbon, she tied it around the base of his genitals, then applied lube to them.

Her teasing was very methodical. The pressure of the strokes on his dick alternated from regular to feather-light. If she wasn't stroking it, she was brushing down the shaft with the backs of her fingers or holding it between two fingers and moving them up and down. She liked to wiggle her fingertips on the over-sensitive head, which always made him moan and squirm. If he moved too much, she swatted his balls or slapped his leg. It didn't hurt, but that wasn't the point. She also liked to run one hand over his body because it made him even more sensitive. Her favorite spots were his nipples because she knew having them tickled made him ache.

At the moment, Lois had his dick in her left hand, massaging the underside with her thumb. The index finger of her right hand trailed down his taint to his anus, and goosebumps shot up on his skin. He couldn't help pushing his hips forward and spreading his legs wider, exposing his opening to her. His brain was stuck on one thought now, like a broken record. The image sprang up of her pressing him onto his back on the bed, fucking him, letting him nut all over himself.

Her finger pressed in to the second knuckle. Oh, God…

Chastising him for making such a big mess. Punishing him by making him cum again. And again. And again, till he passed out. Passed out like a fucking mess.

The fantasy, combined with one finger in his ass and another massaging his dick, sent a surge of warmth through him. His back arched, and he grunted urgently. Lois swiftly removed both her hands. He groaned, only getting louder when she stood up. Her footsteps receded toward the closet. He wondered what she was doing over there since they kept all their toys in the dresser. He heard latches opening near the floor, and his stomach dropped like a brick. Was she opening the box with the kryptonite instruments? Instinctually, he started to ask, but only a muffled sound came through the makeshift gag. He could have gotten the wad of cloth out, but she hadn't done anything yet. He trusted her.

Metals clicked menacingly against each other as the tool roll was unfurled. There was the soft sound of one being pulled out. Lois approached and knelt again. He flinched as her left hand touched his leg, but she shushed him gently and held his dick again. Something sharp pricked his other leg, and he jumped. It was gone a moment later.

"Shhhh. Be careful. If you don't stay still, I might accidentally hurt you."

Slowly, he was putting things together. It must have been…

The sharp thing returned to his skin and moved along, barely touching him. There were multiple pricks in a row, very close to each other. The gag was tugged out his mouth.

"Do you know what this is?" Lois asked in a sweet voice.

"The wheel?" he said hoarsely.

"That's right," she said as she continued rolling it lightly over his leg, "How does it feel?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "The same…prickly."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

She pressed a little harder, and he tensed up.

"How about now?"

"A little."

"Is it bad pain?"

"No."

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes," he said, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

The panties were stuffed back in his mouth, and she proceeded. She let him acclimate to the sensation by moving the wheel over the same area repeatedly, using a different pressure each time. And he had to keep still, like she said, so it wouldn't pierce him. Her other hand played with his genitals, but he was too anxious and distracted to enjoy it properly. The wheel created a peculiar feeling, a little painful and tingly, and the threat of it puncturing his skin was arousing. He wasn't sure how to feel about it yet, though it was stimulating.

He followed its every movement with hyper-awareness as it ventured further up – around his navel, his abs, upper arms, chest, and nipples. His dick was painfully hard at this point, and his balls ached, straining against the ribbon. As badly as he needed release, he almost wished Lois would just stop touching him and making it worse.

When the wheel headed straight for his crotch, a panicked squeak burst out of him. He swore he heard Lois's lips part over her teeth as she grinned. The pins descended to his groin, where she rolled them in short trails, teasing and threatening at the same time. Then, she cupped his balls in one hand and pressed the cool metal shaft of the instrument to it. Clark was filled with dread as he realized what was about to happen.

The coolness of the metal left and was replaced by the sharp pinpricks. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to cringe away from the painful touch on an already painfully swollen body part. She was only applying slight pressure, but that didn't help much. The wheel moved down one testicle, around the underside of the sac, and up to the other.

Lois was so wet that it was dripping down her thighs now. She watched him intently for reactions, positive and negative. He looked so nervous, but if he really wanted her to stop, he knew what to do. She rolled up the middle of his balls towards his dick, and he tensed up even more. When she reached the foreskin, he whimpered fearfully and continued as it rolled over the head. She aligned it with the slit and wiggled it slightly, and he released a loud, muffled string of protests. His legs trembled with the effort of staying still. She smiled and continued using the wheel on his dick, enjoying the vocal and physical desperation he displayed. Sweat was beginning to glisten on his inner thighs and chest.

At long last, she set the wheel down, and he sighed out a grateful moan. After applying lube, she stroked him at a decent pace, and only a minute passed before he was arching his back and moaning loudly. She pulled her hands away for several seconds, then started again. She edged him over and over, each time letting him think she was going to let him cum. The tingling would radiate from his dick all the way up his spine, and the pressure at the base would nearly explode, but then she would let him go. His body kept spasming, trying to cum but unable to. He groaned fitfully, hoping she would have mercy on him.

She pumped him in both hands, twisting her fists slowly this time. The pressure built up, and his groans were nearly incessant, but she didn't stop. A wave of euphoria hit him when he realized it was over. She tilted his dick towards his abdomen before the climax hit. His mind was hazy as his body convulsed, but he was vaguely aware of the cum evacuating from his straining balls and his dick jerking in her fists. His own voice was white noise in his ears.

Lois's hands stilled as he settled down. He panted through his nose until she pulled the panties out of his mouth. She also reached behind him and untied the blindfold. Looking down, he saw the pattern of white streams trailing all the way down his abdomen and felt the slimy wetness on the bottom of his chin where it pressed against his neck. His eyes wandered dreamily over Lois before falling on the glowing instrument by his left foot.

Lois swept the cum off his neck and rubbed it on his dick, snapping him out of his reverie. He winced and flinched at the contact but didn't protest. She collected the rest of the cum and did the same thing with it. The wince didn't leave his face as she began stroking him again. It was a conflicting sensation, but the part of his brain that told him it hurt was louder than the part that told him it felt good. It wasn't long before he was groaning in pain. Her other hand pressed to his leg couldn't stop him from squirming.

"Please, stop," he begged, even though it never got him anywhere, "Please…"

Of course, she didn't react. She didn't even look at him. He writhed in the chair, and curses mixed with his grunts. He could have easily broken his bonds, but he had enough self-control left to be obedient. He threw his head back and growled.

" _Uh_ , Lois! _Please!_ Fuck, _please!_ "

He decided he would gladly take the wheel on his dick any day over this. It seemed like it went on forever, even though it was probably only several minutes. The unbearable pleasure was reaching a crescendo that he couldn't deny he wanted. His begs for her to stop became begs for her to let him cum. And she did. He threw his head back as a strained groan rumbled in his throat. Less cum than before spurted onto his abs and dribbled down the backs of Lois's fingers.

"What do you say to me for letting you cum twice?" she asked.

"Thank you, Lois," he huffed, "Thank you…"

Her thumb rubbed his shaft, and he jolted.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

His voice got higher-pitched and more frantic as her thumb continued massaging. She finally stopped and held the back of her hand in front of his face. He hungrily lapped up the cum in the hopes that his display would convince her to stop torturing him. When he had sucked and licked both her hands clean, she freed his ankles and hands and stood up. She looked him over for a moment, cradling his jaw in one hand.

Maintaining eye contact, she sat on the edge of the bed with her legs open. He kept his eyes on hers as he came closer and kissed her center. He pulled on her labia with his lips and gently sucked them once they were in his mouth. Scooting closer to the edge, she braced herself with her hands pressed to the mattress behind her. A stream of encouraging moans escaped her lips as he sucked her clit. When he wrapped his fingers around her ankles, she didn't berate him. She let her head roll back, and her thighs found their way over his shoulders. The warmth and tingling pulsed through her core, making her limbs tremble and her chest heave. A sharp cry pierced the air as she climaxed and collapsed, breathless, onto the bed.

When she was ready, she sat up. He had licked around his mouth, but his chin was a mess. Sighing, she leaned over to the bedside table to grab a box of tissues. After wiping his face, she cupped his cheeks, and he smiled admiringly up at her.

"How did you like the new toy?" she asked.

"It was nice," he mumbled and kissed the heel of her palm.

"Maybe we can keep it for ourselves and return the others."

"We might be able to get away with it."

She brushed an errant curl away from his forehead.

"Do you think you were a good boy tonight?"

He kept his eyes down as he nodded.

"I think so, too. You were so good, staying still for me. And what do you think you deserve as a reward?"

He glanced up again.

"A kiss?" he said with a demure smile.

Still holding his face in her hands, she kissed him tenderly. After a few seconds, he reciprocated, their tongues dancing languidly. Her clit throbbed at the taste of herself on his lips and in his saliva. She pulled away, and they smiled at each other for a few quiet seconds.

* * *

 **I hope I satisfied the request (and then some).**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Per request: "Can you do a Clois wedding night lemon?"**_

 **I didn't do the chapter on the whole wedding because that's a separate story for another day. So, yes, when I do the wedding story, there will be no sex. :'(**

 **I have been sitting on this chapter for about two months. It's going up now, imperfect or not. I'm backed up on requests.**  
 **Seriously, people who write and immediately upload, how do you do it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Lois? Lois?"

The voice in her ear stirred her from her precarious slumber, in addition to her arm being gently shaken. Frowning, she opened her eyes and squinted up. Clark was looking down at her, his face half-hidden in shadow.

"We're here."

Looking over his shoulder and out the car window, she saw the façade of the motel. Martha had offered to let them stay with her, but they thought it best to get some privacy on their wedding night. They'd gotten a ride from an old friend of the Kents - One of the few people who hadn't been drinking at the reception.

"C'mon, let's go," Clark mumbled.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her out the car. Clark thanked the man first, followed by Lois, whose compulsion to be polite outweighed the need to curl up in Clark's arms and go back to sleep. The man laughed as he wished them a happy honeymoon, then drove off. Lois hid from the streetlights by turning her face towards Clark's chest, but there wasn't much reprieve since he turned the light on as soon as they entered their room. It was a little stuffy, but cozy nonetheless. He sat on the bed with her still in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get this pretty dress off you, and then we can go to sleep."

Her eyes opened – with some effort - and she tilted her head back to look at him.

"I don't wanna sleep."

He smiled and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're exhausted. It can wait till morning."

"I'll be hung over in the morning," she groaned.

"Tomorrow evening, then," he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

She grabbed his tie and lightly tugged.

"We're supposed to," she half-mumbled, half-slurred.

"When have we ever done what we're supposed to?" he laughed, "No offense, but you look dead, Lois."

Even so, his lips found hers again. He started pulling away, but she clutched him tighter.

"I need coffee. Can you get me some?" she asked sweetly.

"Geez, you've really got your heart set on this, huh?...Ok, but if you're asleep when I come back, I'm not waking you up."

"Don't take longer than you need to," she mumbled before letting her arms slide down and flop into her lap.

After laying her on her back, he left for the reception desk. Staring at the popcorn ceiling, Lois swung her arms on the cool bedspread as if she were making a snow angel. She really shouldn't have drunk so much. And the dancing, on top of it. She was probably going to be sore, as well as hung over tomorrow. She could already see herself looking petulant behind a pair of sunglasses on the flight to Spain. Originally, Spain was their only honeymoon destination, but then Bruce "I Shit Money" Wayne offered to pay for a full Southern European tour, and how could she say no to that? Of course, out of decency, they had tried to refuse several times.

She smiled at the idea of a whole two weeks with Clark. Perry approved the long break because she never took vacations – aside from compassionate leave - and the League promised to pick up the slack for Superman. Unless a universal threat occurred, he wouldn't have to leave her side.

She ran through their itinerary again – A boring way to stay awake, but it did the trick till Clark cautiously opened the door. The smell of black coffee greeted her nose.

"Lois? Are you up?" he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes," she croaked.

He grinned as he shut the door and set the mug down on the bedside table.

"Can you sit up…?" he asked as he took her by the wrists.

He pulled her up, then handed her the mug and sat beside her. She sipped the hot beverage daintily, at first, but then gulped a bit and burned her throat. Succumbing to the fact that she needed to slow down, she returned to sipping and leaned into Clark's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We should take a shower, too," he muttered before resting his cheek on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Ohhh, are you tired now?" Lois purred.

He sighed and smiled.

"Not as bad as you. And not as tipsy, either."

"Nothing wrong with being tipsy, Kent."

"I didn't say there was, Kent," he said before kissing her temple.

"Nice try, but I haven't changed my name."

"And will you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Nah," she said and crinkled her nose.

"Clark Lane," he mused, "Eh, it doesn't sound right."

"No, it doesn't roll off the tongue."

"I like 'Mr. Lane', though. That's cute…"

He trailed off as he kissed the corner of her mouth. Lois didn't know if it was the coffee, but she felt more awake already. She twisted her head to catch his lips. His hand on her shoulder slid down to the small of her back. Pulling away, he smiled at her.

"Let's go shower."

She stood up, set the mug aside, and turned her back to him so he could unzip her dress. After stepping out of it, she helped him out of his suit. As infuriatingly level-headed as always, Clark neatly folded up their clothes and set them aside before letting Lois drag him into the bathroom.

"Are we going to bathe, or what?" he chuckled as she planted open-mouthed kisses on his chest. The warm stream of the shower was falling over their heads.

"What can I say? You've still got that 'new husband' smell."

"You'll tire of me when it wears off?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Kent. You should take advantage while you still can."

Their attempts at bathing each other were repeatedly interrupted by other activities. Clark found himself utterly derailed when his soapy fingers ended up in-between Lois's legs. Likewise, she was very thorough about cleaning his groin area.

Any attempt to stay on task was abandoned by the time they got out of the shower. Lois's hands trailed up and down the valley of his spine, causing goosebumps to break out on his skin as he cupped her face and pressed their lips together. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and she sighed and slid her thigh against his length. Clark groaned under his breath and whispered something incomprehensible when their lips parted. She licked along the inside of his top lip, then traced both lips with the tip of her tongue. A hot sigh escaped her as she looked lustily up at him.

"Are you awake now, love?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm kicking," she said with a grin before brushing her lips over the side of his neck and biting down hard.

Grabbing under her thighs, he hoisted her up and swept her away to the bedroom. When her back hit the mattress, she released his neck and leaned back to admire the indentations she had made. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes raked over her figure below him. Lois smiled coyly back and spread her hair out like a fan behind her. He smirked before lowering his lips to her neck.

She tensed, but he muttered, "I'm not gonna bite you..."

He traced her jugular with his tongue, then nibbled at the hollow behind her ear lobe.

"…Spain is too hot for scarfs."

She giggled, and his mouth opened on her skin for a moment.

"Maybe just one," he half-whispered, half-groaned.

She tensed up again, and her clit tingled in anticipation.

He only planted an open-mouthed kiss, however, and slid down further down. He nuzzled her clavicle, then moved to kiss across her right breast. Wrapping his lips around the nipple, he sucked and tickled it with his tongue while he palmed the other breast. Her hands wandered over his arms and as far down his upper back as she could reach.

"Clark?" she said softly, and he looked up without detaching his lips, "You're so pretty."

A smile grew on his face till he had to let go.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

He switched to the left breast, and his hands slid down her sides, continuing to her thighs and massaging. When he'd had his fill of her chest, he planted light kisses down the rest of her abdomen till he was nestled between her legs.

"It's your wedding night, Lo," he said, rubbing his cheek affectionately against her belly, "I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me."

Her legs stirred around his waist.

"I want to touch you."

His eyes darkened as he hoisted himself up over her, planting his palms on either side of her head. Her hands rested on his shoulders and moved down as her eyes followed the trail of dark hair running from his chest to the apex of his legs. She gave his pecs a firm squeeze - The number of times she had thanked God for those pecs… - and continued down his abs. She grabbed, and his hips jerked forward infinitesimally.

Her strokes were languid, like her gaze. Clark, however, was in a rush to kiss her. He broke away for a few seconds to lie down next to her and also took the opportunity to return the favor, reaching his right hand between her thighs. She parted her legs enough to allow him to slip two fingers inside, then turned to face him and hooked her leg over his hip. He pushed his fingers in and out of her as she resumed her ministrations with her left hand. When his thumb found the hood of her clit, she moaned, and her hand went slack for a moment in a rush of heat.

Lois started using spit to lubricate him since the water from the shower was drying off. He groaned as he pulled his fingers out of her and brushed her hand aside to rub the wetness on his length. Clark gave himself several strokes - probably more than necessary – before pushing his fingers back inside her. He groaned louder when her hand twisted on the upward stroke and whimpered encouragingly every time her fingers rubbed over the head. Their lips were meeting at irregular intervals now, and they occasionally opened their eyes to take in the sight of one another.

As they got close, they started rocking their hips toward the other's hand. Lois's hand slowed on him as the intensity at her core built, though she still had the cognizance to maintain her grip and continue, making sure to touch the head. They were both groaning loudly now. Clark managed to crack his eyes open enough to watch her. Her mouth was open, and her cheeks and chest were flushed.

A sharp, strangled gasp announced her surging climax. Her back arched, and her hips jerked against his hand, which was pressed between her clenching thighs. The pressure at the base of Clark's dick threatened to release, so he pulled her hand away, groaning miserably as he did. He bit down hard on his lip as he staved off a ruined orgasm. When Lois's orgasm petered to a close, he pulled his hand back. Lois curled in toward him and sighed contentedly, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked in alarm.

"Clark?" she said, voice high with concern.

She touched his bottom lip. When she pulled her hand back, he saw blood on the tips of her fingers. His tongue slid out to taste the metallic flavor.

"Hold on," he mumbled before getting up.

She glimpsed his erect member as he did.

"You didn't cum," she said, sounding almost offended.

"I didn't want it to end that fast," he said from the bathroom and returned with a handful of toilet paper, "Unless you're too tired."

"I'm not tired anymore," she said determinedly, sitting up.

He smiled and crawled back into bed. Taking some of the tissue, he wiped the blood off her hand, but she took the rest from him and pressed it to his lip, shushing him when he tried to speak. They sat in silence for a whole minute till she lowered the tissue to look at the cut. It was tiny, but still leaked blood if the pressure was off for too long. She kissed her teeth, but he only smiled fondly at her. She dabbed at his lip for another minute till he gently took her hand and lowered it.

"I'm fine now. It's not bleeding anymore."

She stared at his lip till she was satisfied, then threw the tissue at the wastebasket. It was a narrow miss. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she rested her cheek in the crook of his shoulder and sighed, "Please don't do that."

"I didn't mean to…Thanks for worrying so much…"

Sighing again, she pressed closer.

"It's my job to take care of my dumb, masochistic husband, isn't it?"

He laughed as he hugged her. She brought her left hand around to his chest and trailed her fingers down, brushing over a nipple repeatedly. A glance down told her that he was half-hard. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to his shoulder as her hand meandered down to grip him. He groaned and guided her lips to his again with a hand on her cheek. They kissed deeply as she touched him, then she scooted back and leaned down so her mouth could reach his member. He made a noise that was a cross between a chuckle and a groan. The minutes stretched on with only the quiet sounds of smacking lips, Clark's panting broken incrementally by moans under his breath, and his hand running over her neck and back.

"Don't make me cum," he said thickly, sounding like he didn't entirely mean it.

Lois pulled her lips away with a muted ' _pop_ ' and sat up. Draping her arms around his neck, she sat with her thighs on either side of his.

"Do you wanna make a baby?" she whispered.

"Yes…"

He held her waist as she lowered herself onto him. When she looked in his eyes again, she was met with an amorous expression, the kind he gave her randomly, when they were working or eating or doing just about anything. She couldn't look away as she started to move. His fingers pressed into the undersides of her thighs, and he kissed her hungrily. After a few minutes, he moved them so she was on top, just like their first time. Lois interlaced their fingers, eyes falling on their rings. He was all hers, forever.

When it was over, she fell onto him. The last thing she was aware of before passing out were his warm arms wrapped around her.

* * *

 **As always, I ask for forgiveness.**  
 **Leave a comment, too, please.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mandatory phone-sex chapter.**_

 **This one is NOT a request, but conceived by yours truly. It's been ages, hasn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: Phone-sex is not something that I like personally; I just think Lois and Clark would do it, so if this seems like shit, that's probably why. Sorry.**

 **Also, I didn't pay too much attention to time-zone science.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Clark's right hand slicked audibly up and down his shaft as the other hand massaged his balls. He panted as he watched his erection reach full length and girth. Letting his eyes drift closed, he turned his head and breathed in the scent of Lois from her pillow, which was lying beside his head. His mind wandered into fantasies of how the night would go, had she been here and not on assignment on the other side of the world. Rubbing the center of his sac with his thumb, he moaned and spread his legs wider. God, he should just fly over there right now…

But it was morning there. She was probably getting ready to leave the hotel. He would just die if her mouth was on him right now…swirling her tongue around…always so eager to swallow every inch of him…

He gritted his teeth and shuddered as he stroked over the head. Too much at once. Slowing his pace, he breathed deeply and ran his left hand, which was also slick with lube, over his torso. He rubbed circles over his nipples, imagining her playing with them.

His phone rang, and his eyes flew open. Irritated, he ignored it.

" _What if it's Lois?"_

He growled in annoyance as he sat up and then almost panicked when he saw her name as the caller ID. Frantically wiping his hand on the sheets, he took a few deep breaths before grabbing the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Are you ok?"

Wow. Her voice did something to him. Something that went straight down his spine to his nether region.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Had to scramble for the phone."

She laughed, and that was worse. His hand twitched toward his throbbing erection. He held the phone away as he lay back down and steadied his breaths.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked, "You're not usually asleep yet."

"No, I'm up."

"On the computer?"

"Just turned it off, actually. What are you doing? It's morning over there, right?"

"Yeah, but I have a couple minutes before I have to leave, so I thought I'd call."

"I'm glad you did. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"What was that thing on the flight you said you would tell me about later?"

"Oh, yeah…! It's not really such a big deal, but there was this guy at the check-in who was giving them a hard time. Y'know those people - you explain something ten times, and they still don't get it? –"

Clark slowly stroked himself as he listened, enjoying the sound of her voice. He occasionally made an acknowledging sound. Flicking his wrist faster, he dragged the foreskin over the head…

Suddenly, he realized there was silence on the other end.

"Lois?" he asked cautiously.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I'm just kinda jet-lagged."

Mentally, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…you're in bed, right? What are you wearing?" she asked jokingly.

A rush of excitement and embarrassment coursed through him. If he told her the truth, she would know what he'd been up to. Though, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

" _To hell with it…"_

"Nothing," he said with some reserve.

Silence again for a few seconds.

"You mean you're not wearing any clothes?"

"No."

"Clark…were you touching yourself?" she said in a chastising, sing-song tone.

"Yes…"

She chuckled breathily.

"Have you been doing it while we're on the phone?"

"…A little."

Another chuckle.

"Well, don't stop on my account."

As if his hand had a mind of its own, it slid up his length again.

"What were you thinking about before I called?" she asked.

"You, obviously…What are _you_ wearing?"

"A sweater and coral panties. I want details, Kent."

"Your mouth on me."

"Bet you wish I was there, huh?"

"Hell, yes," he murmured.

"I know you do. I might have to take off my panties, if you're going to make me ruin them like this."

He grinned and panted, "I always liked them better off."

"You know I'd use both hands on you. And suck the tip."

" _Ugh_ , use your tongue…"

"You want me to use my tongue on the head?"

He groaned and his hips jerked as he stroked over the part in question.

"I'd swirl my tongue around it and suck, and you'd beg for more."

"Please, can't stand it," he panted.

" _Oh_ ," she moaned breathily, "Want me to lick the underside, baby?"

" _Yes_ …"

"My tongue's licking the underside while I pump you in both hands…."

His fist was flying over his cock now.

" _Ooohhh_ , I wanna cum, Lo…"

"Lemme suck the head for you again, baby…"

His back arched as his fingers teased the head to the point of oblivion. Cum spurted out in sharp bursts as his hips bucked. He gasped and moaned, and she moaned along encouragingly.

When he was finished, she said, "Well, I'm about to be late because of that little escapade, so I hope it was satisfactory."

"Oh, more than," he purred, idly massaging the last drops of cum out of his softening length.

"I'll talk to you later, ok? Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too."

'''''''''''''''

Clark opened the fridge of the _Daily Planet_ 's kitchenette and located the Thai takeout that he had brought for lunch. He was about to put it in the microwave when his phone rang.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Had a late night."

The exertion in her voice told him everything. He leaned against the counter.

"Lo…"

"It's so ridiculous, how you dress at work…Everyone can tell what's underneath those unflattering clothes…Do you have any idea how many stares you get…even now…?"

She was panting between sentences.

"…The number of people who tried to fuck you at that first holiday party was obscene…Remember, I had to practically beat Maureen off with a stick?"

"Yeah…"

"And you acted so innocent, like you couldn't tell…You like the attention, don't you?"

She practically moaned the last sentence, and Clark's hand trembled as it set the container down.

"It's flattering," he admitted, "But you know I only want attention from you."

"Then you should be delighted that I've called you now, when I've got three fingers in my pussy."

He swallowed, then asked coarsely, "Three?"

"That's right. Thanks to you spoiling me, two just isn't enough anymore…I really should've brought a dildo, but even that wouldn't compare to the real thing."

Clark glanced at his watch. Twenty-seven minutes left for lunch.

"Then I'll give you the real thing."

"Are you sure you have time for that?"

"Yes," he practically growled as he put the food back in the fridge.

He glanced down at his pants. Nothing was visible yet, but that wouldn't last long.

"But when are you going to eat?"

"I'm sure I'll find something."

Stalking out the room, he made a beeline for the nearest exit.

"No," she sighed, "Stay where you are."

He almost tripped.

"What?"

"Stay. I don't mind doing it over the phone," she said mischievously.

"You're kidding me, right?"

He swung open the door to the staircase and took the steps two at a time.

"Separation makes the heart grow fonder."

"I can't get any fonder of you. You're just being cheeky."

Over the phone, he heard muffled shuffling, followed by the sound of rhythmic sliding and panting. He faltered.

"What are you doing?"

"Humping…the edge…of the mattress," she gasped, and he _felt_ his dick thicken.

"I swear to God," he growled and ran even faster.

"Clark," she began, "Find a closet and undo your pants."

"Lois, _please_ –"

"Do it."

There was so much authority behind those two words, he wanted to throw a temper tantrum. He could never refuse her anything she wanted, even if what she wanted was to torture him. He adjusted his erection through his pants to make it as discreet as possible, then descended the stairs to the closest floor. All the while, the sounds of her pleasuring herself filled his ear. He shot a glance down at his pants again before opening the door and crossing as quickly as possible to a storage closet. Luckily, it was unlocked. He would have forced it open, otherwise.

"I did what you asked," he said darkly as he scrambled with one hand to free his dick.

"Good boy," she moaned.

He spat in his hand and began furiously stroking himself.

"You're gonna change your mind," he promised.

"Clark…I'm so fucking wet…"

"I bet. How long you been at it?"

"Ten minutes."

"You're always so fucking horny. You wish I was there to fill those wet lips, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd eat you out first. Hold your thighs so I could suck all that juice out."

Her next moan was extended, and Clark gritted his teeth as he willed himself to stay put.

"I'd suck your clit too…I bet it's so swollen, it's not even under the hood anymore…Tell me."

"Yeah," she whimpered.

"God, I love that sound…You're not close, are you? Don't cum yet, we've got too much time."

"I wish your dick was in me…"

"Yeah? Nothing else can satisfy you, can it?"

"No…"

"Alright. Just pretend…I'm lining it up…"

" _Mmm_ …"

"My head's slicking between those pink, wet lips of yours…God, you're dripping on the sheets."

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Tip's in…"

"More…"

"Going slow…"

"Please go faster."

"What was that, love?"

"Please, faster!"

Clark grinned and turned to the wall. Spitting in his hand again, he held his dick loosely and pistoned his hips.

"Fucking you now…the way you like it…"

Lois's moans were incessant and punctuated with cursing. Clark grunted as he fucked his hand.

"Fuck me, Clark!" she begged.

"Yeah…"

"No, come here and fuck me!"

About forty-five seconds passed from the time the words left Lois's parched mouth till she found herself being flipped over. She barely blinked before he was buried in her to the hilt and fucking her with reckless abandon. Forgetting about the people in the next room, she screamed with every thrust. It must have been some kind of record for cumming.

He stopped moving while she caught her breath, but didn't pull out. When she opened her eyes, he looked just as hungry as before.

"I want some recompense," he whispered in a soft voice that didn't match how he looked.

"You were right," she croaked.

"Still…"

He withdrew, and she looked down to see the glistening strand connecting them. He looked down as well and squeezed himself with one hand, groaning as he did so. He made eye contact with her, and she knew what he wanted. She scooted back as he got to his knees. Sitting up, she took his dick in both hands and twisted them. His hips jerked as he spat, "Fuck!"

She kept going, slowly, and took the tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue on the underside. Her own juices smeared on her lips and fingers. Clark's eyes rolled back slightly, and he released a moaning, gurgling sound before he grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't tease…" he said hoarsely, "Just do it."

She took as much of him as she could fit, and his right hand held her hair as he began rocking his hips. He watched with a primal satisfaction he rarely allowed himself as his flushed length slid between her wet lips. She watched him right back, gripping his ass to stay upright.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Fuck…"

His thrusts became shallower and faster till Lois tasted salty pre-cum on her tongue.

"Yes! Yes!...Oh, fuck…!"

He cried out as he came, hips thrusting jerkily. One of her hands stroked the base of his cock as cum slowly filled her mouth. After pulling away, she swallowed thickly and continued stroking him as she watched his blissful expression. Eventually, he sighed and sank down to a sitting position. The smile didn't leave his face as he kissed her, sloppy and drunken.

"You're an angel," he breathed against her lips.

"An angel who gives blowjobs?"

" _Mm_ , the best kind...Was that satisfactory, Ms. Lane?"

She shivered as one of his fingers brushed a nipple.

"More than," she whispered.

She pulled back and licked her own lips, giving him a once over.

"So, how much time you got left?"

Clark blinked.

"Huh?"

"In lunch."

"Oh…"

He looked at his watch.

"Three minutes."

"Better hurry, then," she said, smiling as she flopped back onto the bed.

His eyes raked over her, but she wiggled her fingers goodbye.

"Call me later," she said.

"I will."

* * *

 **Still waiting on my Clark Kent to arrive in the mail. Why is it taking so long?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Per a ridiculous number of requests (max so far has been 2, and that only happened once):**_

 _ **"Definatley need more Dom!Clark"**_  
 _ **"Do more Clark being the dominant one"**_  
 _ **"Do more where Clark is the dominant and forceful one"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Stop teasing, you bastard," Lois whispered harshly, and Clark grinned.

"You're impatient. That's not my fault."

He resumed slowly swiping the tip of his tongue over her clit.

"No, you're doing it deliberately," she said in a near-moan.

Her hands untangled from her own hair and grabbed his instead. She tried to press him closer, but he pinned her wrists to the mattress. Lois kissed her teeth.

"Seriously?"

"Just relax."

"Bastard…"

He looked up at her, smiling.

"Honestly, if you're going to be so rude, I don't know if I want to co-operate."

"Screw you," she said carelessly.

"You've got such a potty-mouth, too. Where'd you learn your manners from?"

"Probably from the same place you learned to eat pussy."

He chuckled and resumed. His licks were steady and rapid this time. Lois let out an appreciative, breathy moan. However, only a minute later, he pulled away again. Her head snapped up, and she glared at him.

"Asshole!"

"Still?" he sighed, "What's the magic word?"

"Fuck you."

"That's two words."

"Dick."

He laughed.

"Nice try, but no."

"Fuckface."

"Gosh, you're worse than I thought."

He lowered his lips between her legs again, but didn't touch where she wanted it most, instead delving between her labia.

"Jesus, Clark," she whined, lifting her hips insistently.

He pulled back and gazed admiringly at the wetness seeping out of her.

"What's the magic word?"

She cursed, and he bit her thigh.

"I didn't think it'd ever come to this," he said after letting go, "Am I gonna have to give you a lesson in etiquette?"

"The only thing you have to do is make me cum," she hissed, "Or you'll regret it."

He glanced carelessly at her wrists trapped in his grip, making a show of it.

"Hmm...Maybe. Not anytime soon, though."

He continued torturing her, always drawing back before she got to the edge. Lois's nipples were painfully hard, and all her clit needed was several seconds of a firm rub or suck to send her over. Clark rubbed his thumb just a centimeter above her clit, and she squirmed even more.

" _Goood_ , pl –" she bit her lip.

"What was that, love?"

After receiving no response, he smirked.

"Still being stubborn…I don't mind waiting.

He sucked a hickey into her inner thigh as his thumb pressed inside her. He slid it in and out several times before rubbing it directly over her clit, making her cry out. His tongue flicked the bud again.

"Lois, do you want to cum or not?'

"Fuck, I do!" she sobbed dryly.

"I want that, too, honey, but I can't let you if you're not going to behave."

" _Please!_ "

"Again?"

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll be good, please let me cum!"

"There we go…Was that so hard?"

His lips surrounded her clit and sucked till she was screaming bloody murder. Afterwards, though her body was still buzzing from her orgasm, she wasn't satiated, and he knew it. He crawled over her, lifted her arms above her head, and drove into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and did her best to meet his rapid thrusts, relishing the feeling of his rock-hard length penetrating her depths and spreading her wider than anyone else ever had. The heat coiled hotly in her lower body, but her eyes remained half-open as she watched his face, the way his lip curled as he fucked into her. She knew he couldn't last, considering how long he had been waiting.

When he was at the edge, he suddenly pulled out and started jacking himself off. Lois whimpered in desperation to have him back inside. He knew the sight of his engorged cock always made her mouth water. Clark grunted as his eyes roved over her leaking pussy and flushed, sweaty body. It wasn't more than a few seconds before he tensed and groaned out of an open mouth as his cum splattered all over her pussy and groin. Lois felt the viscous fluid slap against her skin. He squeezed the shaft firmly from base to tip, and they both watched as the last strand fell.

"Holy fuck," he sighed hoarsely.

Finally releasing her wrists, he leaned back on his knees. Lois was blushing for having enjoyed this treatment as much as she had. It was such a turn-on when he was on a power trip.

"Clark?" she began quietly, "I wanna cum again...please…"

"You better be quick, then," he panted.

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her up onto his lap and let her position herself so his dick was pressed between her legs. She humped it frantically, gasping and crying out, chin resting on his shoulder as he braced her ass. When the violent climax petered to a close, she slid off of him but let him cradle her against his chest.

* * *

 **Will the gods of femdom curse me for this? Will I be denied my place in femdom heaven?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lois is drunk and horny.**

* * *

 _ **Long time, no see. Epic rambling coming up:**_

 _ ***screaming into the void again***_  
 _ **Funny, as mortified as I am to be the one writing these, if I didn't, I would be complaining about how no one is doing it.  
**_

 _ **In the beginning, they are watching a sport. Which one? Doesn't matter. I don't know, so neither do you.**_

 _ **I'm worried I'm getting repetitive.**_

 _ **I'm so freaking nervous.**_

 _ **Ok, I'm done.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Another roar went up from the front of the sports bar as Lois opened the door to the ladies' room. After using the toilet, she nearly tripped on her way to one of the sinks. She blamed it on the stray toilet paper rather than the fact that she was more than a little drunk. She made her way back through the crowded place to where Clark was sitting. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Almost time to go home?" he asked loudly over the din.

"No. Game's not over yet."

He helped her onto the stool beside his.

"You haven't finished these yet?" she asked, referring to the plate of wings in front of him.

"I'm not in a rush. Why? You want some?"

"Sure," she said half-a-second before digging into his plate.

They stuck around till the game was over, then Clark dragged her outside and hailed a cab. When they got into their building, he slung her over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs. She amused herself by playing a made-up beat on his back, then by trying to give him a wedgie. He ignored it at first, but then his underwear actually started riding up.

He stopped.

"Ok, what are you doing?"

She giggled way too loudly. He shook his head and continued up the stairs. Thankfully, she didn't try anything else. When they got inside her apartment, he took off her shoes, dropped her in bed, and pulled the sheets over her.

"I'll bring you some water."

"Are you tucking me in? What are you, my dad? Get in here."

"You're hammered, Lois."

"No, I'm not. My name is Lois Lane; it's June 2, 2013. George Washington is the first president of the United States. Clark Kent is hot, and I wanna fuck him."

Clark smirked.

"Nice performance, but I'm not a doctor."

"Please?" she pouted dramatically and batted her lashes, "I'll die if you don't."

"You'll die of thirst?"

"Yes."

"Then let me get you that water."

Clark quickly returned with a cup. When she was done, he set it on the bedside table and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She turned her head and tried to catch his fingers with her lips, but her aim was terrible.

"Alright, honey?"

"Not yet," she said in a low voice.

Lois knew exactly what she was doing. She could see in his eyes that he was gonna cave. It'd been weeks since their last time. Sure enough, Clark sighed, pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it on the floor. She pushed the covers down, and he wasted no time burying his face between her legs.

"Goddamnit," he muttered as he undid her pants.

He worked them off, along with her panties, and promptly reassumed his previous position. His tongue lapped reverently between her labia. Lois's body was frozen at rapt attention, and her eyes were glued on him. Goosebumps raced up from where his hands pressed into her thighs. When his tongue touched her clit, her hands flew into his hair.

"Don't stop," she gasped.

"Why would I?" he muttered.

It only took a few minutes for her to be nearly undone.

"Clark, I'm so close," she cried out as she rocked her hips toward his mouth, "Oh, baby, please…Ugghhhh…."

She twisted, and all the air escaped her lungs as she felt her walls spasm. When it was over, Clark unwrapped her legs from around him and sat up to yank his jeans and underwear off. He rifled through the bedside drawer till he found a condom and hastily rolled it on. When he entered her, he moaned so loud, she thought he was close already.

His arms wrapped around her, and he whispered shakily into her ear, "I missed you."

"Are you talking to me or my vagina?"

"Both," he groaned as he shifted his hips.

He pushed forward, and they both made a noise. She was still so sensitive.

"God," she whispered as he hitched up again.

Apparently, he was as easy to satisfy as she had been because it wasn't long before he was practically yelling her name. She felt his body thrum under her palms.

"Jesus Christ, honey, I can't…!" he whined, "Please!"

His "please" was even more desperate than hers had been. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't inclined to help him with his current predicament, seeing as she was right there on the edge with him. She clenched her walls around his length, and his voice choked out. His grip became so tight that she couldn't breath properly. A sane person would have been afraid of their ribs cracking, but for some reason, it was the pain that made her cum. She vaguely registered a hoarse yell and something like a sob.

When her senses returned to her, she saw Clark laying on his side, delicately tracing her ribs with his fingertips.

"Ow," she mumbled.

As expected, the apology started tumbling out of his mouth.

"Lois, I'm so –"

"Shut the fuck up," she said and kissed him to make sure it happened, "Don't ruin it."

She splayed her arms out and closed her eyes, ready to pass out. She could feel him squirming beside her, but he obediently kept his mouth shut.

Obviously, it couldn't last forever.

"You're ok?"

"Yes, honey. If I was broken, I would tell you. Now, shut up and go to sleep."

It was a few minutes before he gave in, tucking his head under her arm. He didn't drape his arm over her like he usually did. She was too tired to even roll her eyes. She'd deal with it in the morning, if she wasn't too hung over.

* * *

 _ **Whoopidy-scoop, here I come at the end with the kinky stuff. Told you, I can't help myself.**_

 _ ***more screaming***_

 _ **Please comment. Have a good day.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Per request:**  
 **"Butt plugs and vibrators!"**

 _ **The request came over a year ago, and I started writing it just about a year ago. It's time to get the damn thing off my laptop.**_

 _ **Also, I'd just like to remind everyone again that I'm a virgin. (-_-)'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

This was definitely not what Lois had envisioned when she texted her boyfriend three-quarters of an hour ago.

"Clark, you've been sucking my tits for the last 10 minutes. Can we please do something else?"

He made a very wet sound as he detached his mouth from her left breast and looked up at her with mild irritation.

"They're not going anywhere," she said, "Please, I would love to have sex before tomorrow."

He failed to quell the smirk that twitched the corner of his mouth.

"Fine," he sighed and sat up, releasing his grip on her arms above her head.

After putting on a condom, he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. She sank down onto the tip, but he impatiently grabbed her hips.

She gasped, and her hands braced on his abdomen to stop him from pushing her all the way down.

"Jesus, give me a second! You're not exactly small, y'know?"

"But you take it so well," he said teasingly.

She gave him a warning look.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You're very experienced, and I appreciate that."

"M-hm," she mumbled, still eyeing him.

She eased herself the rest of the way down, then laid on him and started riding. She had about 5 minutes of peace before she felt something rubbing her anus.

"You better not try and push that in."

"Um, I like living."

"Could'a had me fooled."

He laughed and was relatively quiet till he started moaning a few minutes later. Lois kissed him intermittently. She paused briefly to grab a toy on the bed – a small butt plug – and the bottle of lube. She hurriedly squeezed a large helping onto the toy, then shoved the plug in his hand.

"In my butt," she muttered before continuing to ride him with vigor.

Clark teased the tip of the plug around her anus before prodding it in.

"More," she slurred as she ground down more insistently.

When it was all the way in, it ached, but it was a good ache. In the meantime, her clit was screaming in delight every time she rubbed against him just so. The double-penetration created a delicious throb that did not disappoint.

She pulled herself off his dick.

"No, leave it in," she panted as she felt him start to pull the plug out.

She kissed him languidly for a while, then when she was ready, told him to get the vibrator. He removed the plug, covered the vibe in lube, and rested the cold tip at her ass. He pressed it in carefully, but her body took it easier this time.

"What setting?" he asked.

"Mm…medium."

He turned it on and slid it slowly in and out. She groaned appreciatively and bit his neck.

"Put your dick back in," she sighed.

He complied all too readily. This time, he was doing most of the work from the bottom. Lois groaned loudly and came fast.

"I'm gonna cum," Clark whispered before pulling out.

She whined, and he substituted with his fingers till the last waves of her pleasure had dissipated.

"Did you cum?" she asked breathily.

"No."

"Good boy."

He pulled the vibe out without being prompted and sat up while gently pushing her off of him. He slid down the bed, and Lois got on all fours. He applied more lube inside her, then on his dick.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Go for it."

He pushed in and almost immediately started groaning. She felt like a pipe was being inserted up her ass, but she breathed deeply and kept her body relaxed.

"Uhnnnohmygod…," he moaned.

"If you cum too fast, I'm gonna be mad."

"I'll try."

"Try harder."

With his hands on her hips, he started pulling out, and her body was as loathe to let the thing out as it usually was to let it in. Clark was either muttering something or just breathing out of his mouth in a very strange way.

"Are you ok, honey?" he asked in a strained voice.

Lois was honestly touched. There weren't many guys who asked how she was when their dick was buried up her ass.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just don't get too crazy."

He proceeded to give her the most delicate fucking of her life. It felt a lot better for her now – the ache was dulled and offset by deep pleasure from rarely-stimulated areas. She was also immensely satisfied at making Clark crumble, especially making him purr. His thrusts got jittery as he tried not to do it too hard.

"I think I'm close," he moaned.

She didn't have to wait long, since he was stuttering to a halt and whining her name the next minute.

He sighed ecstatically as he exited. It was strange to be empty now, but she was relieved at the same time. He started kissing her back.

"Thanks, Lo. That was amazing."

"And to think you wanted to suck tits all day."

"I can't have both?"

Not caring that he was still trying to lavish her, she dropped onto her stomach.

"You'd better carry me tomorrow, 'cause my ass is gonna hurt like a bitch."

She could tell the next kiss was apologetic.

"Y'know, if we did it more, it'd probably be more comfortable."

She giggled. "You'd like to put me in intensive anal training right away, then?"

"Highly recommend it."

"Make your dick smaller, then we'll talk."

"You'd hate that."

"You're right, I would. I'm screwed."

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

 _ **Nothing makes you question your existence like fine-tuning smut to be uploaded to the Internet.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Miscellaneous, deliberately non-sexy chapter with cervix-hitting.**

 _ **This would've gone in the other fic (Clois Moments), but that one is strictly PG-13.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Fuck!"

The squeal was accompanied by a full-body cringe as Lois had a visceral reaction to whatever just happened.

Clark froze above her, staring down in alarm. They'd made enough progress that he didn't flee to the opposite side of the room every time there was a mishap. He had, however, pulled out so fast that she barely registered it.

"I think you hit my cervix," she said.

"Oh."

She grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips.

"Ok, where were we?"

He hesitated for a couple seconds.

"In order to have sex, you have to put the penis back in," she said impatiently.

"You sure it's ok?"

"You're not the first guy to knock me up there, y'know. No offense, but why are you always so paranoid? This is a learning process."

"You have to understand why I feel…This isn't exactly the safest thing anyone's ever done."

She smirked. "Don't you think it's kind of exciting that you could break my back doing this?"

He looked just as horrified as she expected, and she burst out laughing.

"How could you joke about that?" he asked in genuine distress as she cackled beneath him.

"Get on the bottom!" she managed between laughs.

* * *

 ** _I have one more chapter I've been sitting on, and then we'll be caught up._**


End file.
